Benutzer Blog:Skrill448/Die Oc-Clan kriege
NeueHallo,Ich Schreibe jetzt Gechichten,Die Ich mir ausdenke Staffel 1. Cooperation Blitzund Feuersturm raufen....MAL WIEDER,Moin und Pieter versuchen sie zu Beruihgen,aber es klappt NICHT,so müssen sie beide Drachen mit einen Hammer schlagen.Später sprechen sie darüber Moin:,,ALTER Blitz und Feuersturm MÜSSEN lernen Zussammen zu arbeiten!!!. Pieter:,,Ich weiß,wie wärs wenn Wie Etwas Vor-Täuschen um sie zu Bringen,zu COOPERIEREN Moin:,,Tolle Idee,Alter. Später fahren sie Boot und Täuschten vor,das dass Boot nicht fahren könnte und Blitz und Feuersturm denn weiten Weg jetzt SCHIEBEN müssen,Als sie ENDLICH wieder auf Berg waren,waren Feuersturm und Blitz ÜBERMÜDE,als Pieter und Moin fisch holten,sahen Sie was.....Blitz und Feuersturm sind EINGESCHLAFEN und Kuscheln grad wie BRÜDER,TOLL,endlich haben Sie mal MITEINANDER und nicht GEGENEINANDER gearbeitet,Moin und piet sind Glücklich und schauen auf die Schlafenden Drachen Piet:,,Endlich,Ich hoffe,sie werden sich auch in Zukunft mal WIRKLICH helfen. Moin:,,Ich auch,piet,Alter,ich auch So,das war Meine 1. Geschichte,irgendwann kommt die Fortsetzung.ich weiß aber nicht,wann ich Zeit habe,Bis Dann Krieg teil.1 Morgens fliegen alle Drachenreiter zu moins haus weil sie ihn lange nicht gesehen haben,Justin:,,Moin wo bist du???? Luna und david:,,,Vielleicht ist er weg.Piet:,,Leute,ich kenne Moin und er verlässt uns net einfach so dauerhaft,Plötlich ertöhnt ein Schreien den himmel,der so Stark ist,das alle zu Boden fallen,Es ist MOIN UND Donner,die Die SCHNELL FLIEGEN UND SCHREIEN,Plötzlich Landen sie,Moin;:,,DONNER;NEUER REKORD,ich sage dazu nur HIGHONE(Highfive,aber ich sag es so) Alle,,MOIN,WIR HABE UNS SCHON SORGEN GEMACHT,WO WARST DU??? Moin:In der Eishöhle von den Überwilden,da wohne ich jetzt. Alle:,WARUM HAST DU NICHTS GESAGT???!!! Moin:weil ihr sowieso dort wohnt,IRGENDJEMAND hätte es doch merken sollen,oh,und Dagur will die Eishöhle und Berg Vernichten LUNA:WAS???,Mein Bruder ist doch Häuptling Moin:Cool,dann HOLE ICH MIR SEINEN KOPF!!! Luna:,,Nie im leben,bitte,tu das nicht!!! Moin:,,ist gut,warnen wir diesen kerl aber Später berichteten sie das alles Hicks und seinen freunden,GENAU AB DENN MOMENT KAM DAGUR aber... Dagur:,,Hicks,Entweder ich zerstöhre berg und diese Höhle ODER Du und diese Anderen Geben mir eure Drachen Moin:,,SEGEDEA-AMNA-KOIDOM ALLE:,,WAS??? Moin:das heißt:HALTS MAUL,DU FICKER!!! Dagur:das bedeutet KRIEG ab morgen Krieg teil.2 Schon am Morgen stehen alle auf und wachen mit ihren Drachen,weit entfernt ist die Flotte der Berserker Dagur:,,Hicks hat sich gegen uns Entschieden,so werden wir heute Berg und die Eishöhle Vernichten!!! Krieger:,,Brauchen wir dafü kein Feuer? Da schubst dagur ihn vom boot(mal wieder) Polarfeuer(Der auf patroulie ging)Hat alles gesehe,flog zurück und berichtete alles Den Reitern Valka:,,Drago war schon schlimme genug jetzt MÜSSEN noch diese Berserker kommen,warum wollen sie uns zerstöhren Moin:,,Ich,NUR Ich besitze die Karte,die zur Skrill-Insel führt,dagur will sie haben,GENAU wie meine Karte zu der Nachtschatten-Insel ,DESWEGEN HABE ICH SIE AUF DER DRACHEN-INSEL IN EINEM SCHATZ BEGRABEN!!! Fischbein:,,Wir sollten sie dalassen,lieber,Ihr wisst doch,wie gefährlich Nachtschatten und skrills sind,Hast du auch die karte zur Woll-geheul Insel oder was? Moin:,,JA,Auch eine zur Insel der Giftigen nachtshatten Raffnus und Taffnus:DA MÜSSEN WIR HIN!!! Astrid:HABT IHR EIN DACHSCHADEN ODER WAS?!das wäre Lebensmüde Moin:Ich habe auch eine zur leuchtenden Fluch Insel Hicks:,,GUT,das du sie versteckst hast Die Anderen Reiter sind in der Eishöhle Piet:,,Formation halten justin:,,Auf unser Kommando!!! PIET UND JUSTIN:, JETZT FEUERT!!! KRIEGER:SIR JA SIR!!! Da schossen die Drachen wie Barbaren,Dagurs Flotte wir PRAKTISCH zerissen,Doch Dagur hat eine Überaschung:SEINEN EIGENEN SKRILL!!! Dagur:,,JETZT BIN ICH DRAN IRGENDWIE hat dagur alle mit seinem skrill besiegt(außer david,justin,moin und piet) Sogar ohnezahn und hicks sind am Boden,Grad wollte Dagur sie töten,Kommt Blitz angeflogen und Rammt sie MIT VOLLER WUCHT Dagur:Ich dachte,du wärst tot,Wir haben dich doch Verbrennen sehen Moin:,,UM Blitz zu töten,braucht man Mehr als Feuer Blitzgreift Dagurs skrill an und Rammt,speiht,tretet,beißt,Bis Der Skrill Und Dagur wegfliegen,Die Berserker nehmen SOFORT den Rückzug ein,schwören jedoch RACHE!!! Währendessen wird auf Berg GEFEIERT,Vor allen,Das Blitz noch lebt Piet:,,HAHAAHA,SO VIEL SPAß HATTE ICH SCHON LANGE NET MEHR Alle:Genieße denn Moment piet,die Berserker kommen zurück Moin:Und wir werden BEREIT sein,nicht wahr?,Blitz Alter!!! Unerwartet streiten sich hicks und piet und eskalieren rum Hicks:,,Alter,warum bist du so Respektlos,Ich bin doch der Häuptling Piet:,,Aber nicht MEIN Häuptling,Ich wohne ja net hier,außerdem ist unser Stamm mächtiger als euere Insel es jemals war,Stimmts,Meine Männer,Höhre ich da etwa ein Hoohrah Piets männer:,,HOOHRAH!!! Moin:,,Tut mir leid,Hicks,Unseren Respekt musst du dir schon Erkämpfen,Du hast zwar ein Feuerschwert,aber Ich habe ein BLITZ-Schwert,Justin hat ein Gronckel-eisen-schwert,Piet hat seine Waffen,Nerv uns also nicht Hicks:,,Halts Maul!!! Moin:,,DAS BRINGT DAS FASS ZUM ÜBERLAUFEN,DU WIRST JETZT MEIN SCHOCK-SCHWERT SPÜHREN!!! Alle menschen und Drachen(Außer,Blitz,Donner,knochen,Schädel-knacker,sonnenbrand)Versuchen Moin Aufzuhalten,Aber Moin zieht sein Schock-schwert und Hicks bleibt keine wahl,außer seins zu zihen,Nach einen Kurzen schwergefächt wir hicks schwert zerstöhrt und Moin will zum Finalen Schlag ausholen Alle:,,Moin,TU DAS NICHT!!! Moin:,,Ich werde es tun! Piet:,,Wenn du es jetzt tuest,Verbanne ich dich Aus unserem Stamm!! Moin:,,Egal!!! Da schlug moin heftig zu und Hicks klatschte nur so auf Denn Boden,da Flogen Moin und seine Drachen weg,Kalt,seelenlos,Gnadenlos Piet:,,Ich hätte nie Gedacht,das Moin so etwas tut,wir müssen ihn Aufhalten!!! Verrat Schon am Morgen erhalten alle eine Luftpost,während Hicks grad vom Komma aufwacht,Hicks:,,Wie lange war ich weg? Astrid:,,2 Monate Rotzbakke:,,Er hat ziemlich hart zugeschlagen,er hat grade was Geschrieben Brief:,,Hallo,Dummköpfe,Ich war ein Spion der Berserker,Ich und Dagur sind Die Beiden Anführer der Berserker,wir werden euch morgen Alle TÖTEN,Berk zerstöhren,Auch diese Eishöhle,Ich habe Dagur meine Karten zur Insel Der Skrills,nachtschatten,G.nachtschatten,Wollgeheul Und andere Gegeben,Wir habe Jetzt Eine ARMEE,Die euch morgen zerstöhrt Ps:Justin,Ich habe deine Zahnbührste Benutzt Justin:,,KOMM SCHON,Warum Meine,Er hätte auch Piets nehmen können Piet:,,Nein,lieber nicht Morgens Bilden alle Krieger einen Schutzwall um Berk und Der Eishöhle, Später kommt Dagur und Seine Riesiege Flotte mit Moin Sie Fangen an zu Sprechen Piet:,,Moin,Schämst du dich net,Du hast uns ALLE Verraten Moin:,,Ist mir egal,Du Idiot David:,,Du kannst es noch wiedergutmachen,Komm zurück und wir Verzeihen dir Moin:,,Hook,Du kannst mir net Angstmachen,Jetzt,genug,,ANGRIFF!!! Da Kommt eine große,lange schlacht,Und das Higjlight:Moin vs Piet,Schwert-kampf,Davids Wellenspringer kämpft gegen einen Albtraum,Sanndsturm vs Sonnenbrand,Sturm vs Jungledonner,Donner vs Sturm der Blitze,Blitz vs Feuersturm,Aber Irgendwann Gewinnen Die Berserker,Die anderen Werden Überwältigt,Und Eingesperrt Dagur:,,Wir bringen sie in Den Knast!!! Moin:,,GENAU!!! Piet:,,Du warst etwas großes,Moin,du warst Der Mächtige,Jetzt bist du Nur noch der Verräter Moin:,,Du kannst mich net Einschüchtern Wie Gehts weiter? Erfährts in Der Nächsten Klasse Später Dagur:,,Freut mich mein Spion,Du hast gute arbeit geleistet und Infos besorgt Moin:,,Man tut,was man kann,Morgen werden sie ALLE Sterben,ALLE WAS WIRD PASSIEREN??? erfährts in der Fortsetzung.... Asiaten sind Unberechenbar!!! Alle sitzen im Knast,weil Moin sie anschenend Verraten hat Piet:,,Lass uns frei,und höhr auf,Uns mit deinem Instrument zu Ärger Moin:,,Das Tu ich net,Aber Ich sage ich euch jetzt was,Nachts Wird etwas passieren Leif:,,Oh nein,willst du uns Abschlachten oder was? Moin:,,Vieleicht, DR.TRAYAURUS,Wann ist das Folter-gerät fertig?! Dr.Trayaurus:,,Heute nacht Da geht Moin weg,Gibt aber Justin seine Zahnbürste zurück Justin:,,Danke,Die muss ich aber Jetzt putzen David:,,Viel spaß dabei Hicks:,,Wie könnt ihr nur an sowas Denken,wenn wir gefangen sind Raffnus:,,Ja,Ich will was GEFÄHRLICHES machen,nicht hier rumsitzen Taffnus:,,Warte,bis wir Nachts Gefoltert werden,das wird COOL Rotzbakke:,,NEIN,wird es nicht Dr Trayaurus:,,Leute,ich kann euch Versichern,das Nachts es eine Besondere NACHT wird Astrid:,,Wenigstens wird es schnell sein Heidrun:,,Leute,ich bin Auch hier ALLE:,,Das hat NIEMAND Erwartet Heidrun:,,Dieser Typ mit seinen Blitz schwert hat mich und meine Eltern hier Eingesperrt Leif:,,EINE SCHANDE!!!,Die anderen Schlafen noch,was sollen wir tun??? Piet:,,Garnicks,warten bis die nacht kommt ALLE:,,,WASSSSS???? Piet:,,IHR HABT MICH GEHÖHRT,WARTEN!!! Alle:,,Ja,ok Nachts kommt moin rein,bereiten die Folterung vor Moin:,,Jetzt wird's lustig!!! Piet wir angeschnallt Moin:,,Fangen wir an MIT STUFE ! Piet:,,,AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH So geht es weiter,bis alle durch sind Moin:,das War grad Stufe 1,WARTET bis Stufe 2 Rauskommt Da Verlassen alle den Raum Piet:,,Wir hauen ab,JETZT Sie bauen einen Tunnel,Kommen zurück nach Berg und feiern ihre Rückkehr Morgens Dagur:,,DIE GEFANGENEN SIND WEG!!! Moin:,,IHR IDIOTEN,IHR SOLLTET SIE DOCH BEWACHEN,WARUM SCHLÄFT IHR AUF DER ARBEIT!!?? Berserker:,,Wir waren Müde Da würft dagur sie ÜBER BORD Moin:,,WIR FANGEN SIE WIEDER EIN!!! Dagur:,,JA,das tun wir,ja das tun wir WASS WIRD PASSIEREN?? ERFÄHRTS IM NÄCHTSEN TEIL PS:,,DAS WIRD AUS SPAß GEMACHT,IHR SOLLT DAS NICHT ERNST NEHMEN Leute,Die Geschichten Mach ich aus SPAß,Ich will Hier niemanden Blostellen,wenn Ihr wollt,Das Euer Charackter Besser Targestellt wird,schreibt mich dann an Scar vs Blitz Moin ist wieder Den Stamm Beigetreten,ABER das ist eine andere Geschichte,Die Ich später Schreibe Moin:,,Und das war Die Geschichte von Scar,wie er Lilly anlog und Devil die Schuld gab,das er Lightfly tötete,Blitz,Scars clan ist Im Großen Lichtwald,ABER Er ist jetzt Zerstöhrt,alter Blitz(ÜBERSETZT):,,Diesen Scar werde Ich noch Verprügeln Moin:,,Ja das wirst du Morgens Piet:,,Leute,heute ist Ausflug in Den Alten Lichtwald,der Jetzt AM ARSCH ist Krieger:,,Los gehts!!! Während Des Ausflugs Wurden sie Von Scars clan und Scar Persöhnlich Überfallen Scar:,,Dass ist Der Große Krieger,Denn wir erwartet hatten,Und sein Mächtiger Drache!!! Piet:,,Ich bin zwar geschmeichelt,aber Dennoch nicht Fröhlich Scar:,,Wer redet von dir,Du Lulatsch,Ich meine Den mit den SKRILL Moin;,,Mich?? Scar:,,Ja,Komm zu uns,Werde ein Teil von uns,Du und dein Drache sind Legendär,Ihr gehöhrt zu uns Moin:,,JAG-SCHEMI Alle:,,WAS?????? Moin:,,LERNT MAL TÜRKISCH LEUTE,Ich sagte:Halts maul Blitz:,,Warum sollte ich zu dir kommen,Donnergroller ist auch bei euch,UND ICH HASSE IHN Donnergroller:,,Dich kann ich auch net Leiden lilli:Wenn ihr nicht kommt,werdet Ihr STERBEN,Devil auch Blitz:,,Bis Ich dir sage,Das Scar es war,Der.... Lilly:,,was???? Blitz:Siehst du Später Lilly:,,Scar,wass wollte er Mir sagen Scar:,,GARNICKS?! Missy:ICH weiß was dieser Skrill sagen wollte und zwar das.... Scar:,,Halts maul!!! Blitz:,,Scar wir klähren das wie Echte männer,MIT EINEM RAP-BATTLE Scar:,,Los gehts!! Blitz:OH,CALL MY BLODY AND SHOT,GIVE ME TWO THUMBS UP,IM THE LOVE OF THE LOST,YOUR JUST WALKING TROUGHT THE LAND,BUT THIS IS HELL THAT YOU CROSSE,YEAH SURE,ITS A CLAN,BUT THIS SHIT ONLY GETS LEGENDARY!!!,GOOGLE SEARCHING WORDS,WHILE MY FANS IS ON MY DICIONARY!!CAUTIONARY,TEMPORARY,LOOKING BACK AT THIS TIME ITS TAKING,BUT ALL THAT IVE DO TO IS REMOVE YOU FROM THIS WORLD,CALL ME A SAINT,I'LL NEVER FAINT,I WON'T EVER HAVE TO SPOT WITH MY PRINT IN THIS GAME,BUT YEAH,I'LL PUT YOU TO SHAME,ALL THIS PAIN THAT I GAVE,CAN'T CALL IT PAIN WITH NO GAME,CAUSE IT'S GAME WITH I MADE,MY BROTHER'S GONE AND YOU 'LL FADE,SCAR YOU BETTER LEARN TO WAIT,YES I'M THINK IM LOSING MY MIND,BUT I CAN SET YOU STRAIGHT,BUT NOW I'M ALMOST AT THE END,AND ALL THESE MASSEGES I SEND,LET ME SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME,SCAR YOU MET YOUR END!!!BLITZ THE ALMYGHTY,DAMN IM HOT,AND YOU'R ICY Scar:OH,YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTHING,BUT I'M TAKE OVER THE WORLD,I'M INVADING LIKE A MINEFIELD,BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU DESERVE,YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES,I HAVE A PLATE,NOW YOU GET SERVED,MAKING MILLION'S BULLSHITS'I'VE EVER HEARD,THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU DESERVE,LOOK AT THAT FANS THAT I EARNED,COUNT TO SIX,YOU'RE A PUSSY,HAVING FUN SUCKING TAHT DIRT,BIRD,YOU CAN NEVER MISS THIS,SCAR IS UP ON THIS,RYHMING,NOT TRYING WHILE I FLYGHT HIGH MINING THE SKY,NEVER CROSSING THE LINES,I WON'T STOP AT A TIE,YOU'LL BE MISSING AT TIME,AND YOU'R BODYS ALL THAT THEY FIND,I KNOW THAT I MAY BE FUCKING TWISTED,BUT AT LEAST I CAN RHYME,SORRY THAT I ALWAYS CUSSING,CAUSE YOUR FANS ARE LIKE NINE,LET ME GET BACK TO THE CHASE,BLITZ IS NOTHING,YOUR JUST BLUFFING,NOW LET ME LOOK AT YOUR SOUL,AND REALIZE YOU'RE DISGUSTING,BLITZ IS ZERO,IM ONE IN,FINALLY FIGURED OUT SOMETHING,I'LL FUCKING DROP YOU TO THE GROUND,PUNT YOU,FINALLY RUNNING,OKAY THERE RICK ROSS,YOU AIN'T NOTHING TO ME,IM A DRAGON GOT,THE HIGHETS TEGREE!!!,SCAR THE ALMYGHTY Blitz:,,HHAHA,Wenn ich Fünf wär,Würdest du Gewinnen,aber Ich bin Besser Scar:,,ACH JA!!!,Jetzt Stirbst du! Es Folgte Der KAMPF der Kämpfe,Den Blitz gewann und Scar Am leben Lies Blitz:,,Ich weiß,das du Lightfly Getötet hast,Ich könnte es Ihr sagen,Aber dann wärs Nicht so ein Drama,Und Mein Boss mag Telenovelas Scar:Ich komme ZURÜCK!! Sturmklaue;Ich wusste net,Das du Rappen kannst Blitz:,,Damit kam Ich zur welt Später fuhren sie Zurück nach Lunsum WIE WIRD ES WEITERGEHEN??? Erfährts in Der Nächsten Geschichte PS:Später mach Ich noch ein Rap battle Vickys kriese Keine Ahnung,welches PROBLEM Vicky und Luna haben,Aber Es Eskaliert,KARABAZ,Tut mir der Skrill von Vicky leid,Warum Schockt sie Vicky nicht Mal Ich sage es ihr Heut nacht Traurig,Hungrig,Turstig,In deinem Stall,Aber Ich hab was Zum essen für dich,Und zum trinken BLITZ!!!!,Hol Der Drachen-dame hier was zu Essen und zum Trinken,Denk an MEINE WORTE,Du muss vicky mal Wehtun,Dann will sie dich nicht mehr,Einmal mit dem Kopf wackeln,wenn du Mich Verstehst,GUT,Aber WARUM ZUR HÖLLE SCHAUST DU BLITZ SO AN?!,KARABAZ,Leute,Ich gehe Morgens Spührt Vicky SCHMERZEN Vicky:DAS REICHT!!!,Ich will einen Neuen Drachen SEHR GUT,Aber Ich sollte Nach Schädel sehen, Später,KARABAZ,Hast du Schon wieder Duell Gewonnen,Hahahhaha,Skull,Du bist wohl Fröhlich,Einen Bruder zu haben,Später wir Schädel Vieleicht Stellvertreter,Mal sehen,Wie es Piet geht Moin:,,Hey Piet,alter,Was geht Piet:,,GARNICKS,ICH MUSS NACH LUNSUM??!!! Später geht auch Moin zu Lunsum,Eine Feier Alle:,,Heute Wirst du doch Zum Helden Ernannt Moin:KARABAZ,Ich wusste,das dieser Tag kommt Piet:,,Zum ehren von Seinem Kämpfen gegen Die Berserker,Wir Moin Der Mächtige Zum Held Ernannt Vicky:Ich brauche neuen Drachen Luna:,,Dann NEHM ICH DDUFTBLÜTE, Vicky:,,Meinetwegen Da Freut sich Duft Entführung Luna:Nachtschwinge und Duftblüte wurden ENTFÜHRT,Von einem Lila Donnertrommler und einem Leuchtenden fluch in richtung Osten Blitz und Feuersturm fliegen schon weg Piet:Blitz und Feuersturm habem Mit Beiden Drachen eine Rechnung offen Moin:Lassen wir sie gehen,Sie werden bald da sein Blitz:Donnergroller wird LEIDEN Feuersturm:Und Teufels-licht auch,ABER machst du das NUR wegen Rache oder geht es hier auch um Duftblühte??? Blitz:Aber... Feuersturm guckt verdächtig lächelnd Blitz:Jetzt... Er lächelt noch Blitz:Ja schon,Vieleicht sogar mehr,Aber Donnergroller wird Trotzdem LEIDEN Feuertsturm:Weiter Bald kommen sie An einem Vulkan Donenrgroller:Jetzt stirbt ihr beide Teufels-licht:Dich friere ich Noch ein,beim letzen mal hat Feuersturm dazwischen gefunkt Duftblüte:Warum tut ihr das?! Teufels-lich:Die Nachtschwinge Und ich Haben noch eine Rechnung Donnergroller:Und DU wirst mir blitz hierher-bringen Duftblüte:WARUM bist du dir SOOO sicher,Das Blitz kommt,er ist Doch immer so Gnadenlos Groller:Ich kenne ihn seit Geburt,Er wird kommen,Ich kann da Durchblicken,Es sieht nicht so aus,Aber du Bedeutest ihn was,und du bist AUCH Interesiert Nachtswinge:Jetzt werden ihr LEIDEN Beide:Warum?! Nachtschwinge:Schaut mal hinter euch Sie Drehen sich um,Zwei SEHR Wütende Drachen Schlagen ihnen Ins gesicht Währenddessen auf Berg Raff:Das wird so cool,wenn wir Die Feuerwürmer auf Berg und Die Eishhöhle loslassen Später Piet und Hicks:NA TOLL,JETZT MÜSSEN DIE DRACHEN IHRE NESTER NEU BAUEN Taff:ABER DIESES CHAOS WAR'S WERT!!! Astrid:Nein,das war es NICHT Im Vulkan Haben Blitz und Feurersturm Schon gewonnen und Befreien sie und Fliegen zurück,Sehen Das Chaos Beide:DA SIND WIR MAL FÜR 2 STÜNDEN WEG,UND SCHON STEHEN BERG,LUNSUM UND DIE EISHÖHLE IN BRAND?! Nachts in Der Eishöhle Bauen Blitz und Feuersturm Ein WAHRES Luxus-Palast für Nachtschwinge,Nachtklaue und Duftblüte darf auch rein Der Erste SCHULTAG der DRACHEN In der Eishöhle gibt's jetzt etwas,was alle kennen....SCHULE!!! In der Ersten klasse Sitzen Sturm und Nachtklaue und ein paar andere Raudies Schüler:Ich hab gehöhrt,die Lehrer sollen GENIES sein Nachtklaue:Endlich mal frei von den Väter'n Dachten sie,BEVOR Blitz und Feuersturm die lehrer wurde BEIDE:DAD,WAS MACHST DU DENN HIER?,DU BIST KRIEGER,KEIN LEHRER Blitz und Feuersturm:Nicks für ungut,Wir beide sind 10 malige Nowel-preis-träger,aber NIEMAND hat gesagt,Das Lehrer nicht Kämpfen können,Mein junge Schüler:Ihr seid die SÖHNE von den Beiden da? Nachtklaue:Leiblich Sturm:Leiblich BLITZ Dreht sich von der Tafel um,Geht da hin und sagt Blitz:Ich SOLLTE mit deinen Eltern reden,damit sowas nicht mehr vorkommt,ABER TROTZDEM sollten Kinder es nicht sagen Feuersturm:GENUG!!!,Jetzt machen wir Chemie,Also,Das Cryptonid mit eis Mischen,schon werden Die Elektro-teilchen Empfindlich und es macht.....EXPLOSION!!! Blitz:Daraus ensteht Gas,Das speziell ist,damit Kann man Redstone erstellen,oder auch Gold,Schlagt eure Chemie-bücher jetzt auf seite 20.Auf Nach der Stunde gehts zum Schwimmen,die 3 Lehrer freuen sich schon, Wellenspringer:Schwimmen ist notwendig,wenn ihr mal in Den Tropeb fährt,Da gibt's ne menge Wasser Wellengleiter:So müst ihr Im wasser schwimmen und auch Kämpfen konnen Wellenbrecher:Und das zeigen wir euch Heute ETHIK Duftblüte:Heute gibt's Das Thema kriege, Schüler:Wir hatten am Anfang Chemie,Da waren die Besten Krieger hier,Es heißt auch dieses Gerücht,Das sagt.... Duftblüte:RUHE!!!Da muss Ich mit den Eltern reden Schüler:Das hat er auch gesagt Andere Schüler(Flüsternd):Der kriegt noch Ärger Nach den Ethik wieder zu der Klasse,die Schwimmen hat Wellenspringer:Und so kämpft man im wasser,OHNE Dabei zu ertrinken Wellenbrecher:Jetzt lernt ihr zu Tauchen Wellengleiter:Dabei habt ihr aber keine Luft Geschichte Sandsturm:Und SO hat Hitler damals die Juden angegriffen Sonnenbrand:Jetzt kommen wir zum Thema DIE TROJANISCHEN KRIEGE Schüler:Wieso hat die Andere Klasse Cooles Chemie mit den Zwei BESTEN Kämpfern hier und WIR Geschichte bei den HIPPIS Beide:WIR SIND KEINE HIPPIS!!! Sonnenbrand:Wie dem auch sei,Troja war Uneinnehmbar,Dachten sie,Genauso war es auch auf der TITANIC Sandsturm:Aber das ist ein ANDERES Thema ELTERNABEND Blitz:Ihr sohn weiß ja über dinge Bescheid,Über die er Nicht wissen sollte,Er Hält mich für schwach Feuersturm:Der Rest der Kinder waren VORBILDER,Ihr habt aber eine 1 in Erziehung gehabt WellenSpringer/Brecher/Gleiter:Eine Tolle klasse,sonst eigentlich nicks zu sagen Duftblüte:Er hat RUMGESPACKT Sandsturm:Sehr gute Klasse,Keine Beschwerden AUßER.... Sonnenbrand:Geschichte Ist ihnen nicht so wichtig,Sie sollten ihnen zeigen,wie SPANNEND Die Personen damals waren Z.B Christoph Columpos Es Brennt Teil.1 Donnergroller und Teufelslicht Schlagen ZURÜCK!!! Sie haben im Wald in Der Nähe von Feuersturms Nest Ein Feure Entfacht,woraufhin ALLE Evaukiert werden Müssen,ABER Nachtschwinge:Nachtklaue ist Noch da Drin!!! Blitz:Ich hol ihn!!! Nachtklaue inzwischen gab auf,Zu flüchten und Versteckte sich weinend,bis Blitz kam,Gleichzeitig Taucht aber Auch Donnergroller auf Donnergroller:Deine Eltern wollen dich Nicht mehr haben,Sie haben Denn Brand gezündet,Komm zu mir Blitz:NEIN,Dieser Spacko hier hat es getan Nachtklaue Geht schnell zu Blitz rüber Es folgt ein Kampf,Bei dem Nachtklaue aber In der Nähe Des Feuers Gebracht wird Blitz gewinnt,höhrt aber dann Den Weinenden Nachtschatten,Er kann Entweder Seine Rache Vollenden oder Ihn retten,OHNE zu Zögern Nimmt er Nachtklaut mit,Donnergroller aber,Bevor er Wegfliegt,Vergrößert Den Brand Nach Einer Schnellen Flucht wird Blitz aber Von Feuer Überwätigt und Wirft Nachtklaue nach vorne,Bevor das Feuer Im Umfacht Blitz:LAUF,Vergiss mich!!! Nachtklaue bleibt aber Stehen Blitz:Wenn du Jetzt Nicht gehst....*Husten*Sterben wir Beide Nachtklaue Denkt nach Blitz:NA LOS!!! Da läuft er weg,Kann aber Sehen,wie Blitz Grauenfoll Verbrennt,Donnergroller sieht sich das an,Hat aber Einen Geheimen PLAN SPÄTER BEIDE:Nachtklaue,wo ist Blitz? Nachtklaue(Weinend):Im Wald Verbrannt,um mich Zu retten Später Herscht eine Trauerfeiher,In Der Auch Seine Mutter Erscheint Später Scar:Wir haben Die Leiche,Bringt ihn zu den Shamanen Die Shamanen Sprechen Irgendetwas und Erwachen ihn Wieder zum Leben Donnergroller:WAS SOLL DAS?!,Er ist unser FEIND!!! Scar:Er ist jetzt einer von UNS,Wir Machen Ihn Böse Später steht Blitz Mit Geschlossen augen da Scar:Hallo,Du bist unser NEUER Krieger,Mit dir VERNICHTEN wir Feuersturm und Seinen Jämmerlichen Trainer,ERHEBE DICH.....BLITZ Da Öffnet er Seine Augen,Die Aber KNALLROT Sind Blitz:HAHAHHAHA,Sie werden STERBEN Es brennt teil.2 Scar:SCHREIBT FEUERSTURM EINE LUFTPOST,WIR TREFFEN UNS AND DER TOTES-SCHLUCHT!!! Feuersturm ließt sie SOFORT Luftpost:Hhahahah,Wir haben das Feuer Gezünted,Ja,Ich habe Blitz so enstellt,aber Er lebt noch,Komm zur Totes-Schlucht und SIEH selbst,was aus Ihn GEWORDEN ist Feuersturm:KOMPLETTE ARMEE ZUR TOTES-SCHLUCHT!!!,BLITZ LEBT!!!,SCAR HAT IHN GEFANGEN!!! In der Totes-schlucht Scar:So sehen wir uns WIEDER Feuersturm:WO ist er?! Scar:Hier,schau ihn dir an,ROTE Augen,Killer-blick,GENAU WIE Die Exe.datei Jungledonner:Was ist aus dir Geworden Blitz:Dich konnte Ich nie leiden Jungle geht auf Blitz los,Der aber ausweicht und ihn wegwirft Blitz:ZUUU Langsam,willst du es NOCHMAL Versuchen Jungle steht auf,kommt nochmal,wird aber BESIEGT Blitz:Bereit für Runde ZWEI,Jungle Feuersturm:Es tut zwar weh,aber Ich muss das tun Feuersturm rammt Blitz an,Der wieder aufsteht Blitz:Mehr hast du nicht drauf??? Feuersturm:DOCH,hab Ich Blitz und Feuersturm kämpfen UNENTSCHIEDEN!!!,aber er Steht auf und Kann Feuersturm rammen,Vor den Finalen Schlag,Der es Beenden Soll Nachtklaue:TU DAS NICHT!!!,ERRINER DICH,WER DU WARST!!! Blitz:Es kommt drauf an,WER ICH JETZT BIN!!! Nachtklaue:Das BIST NICHT DU!!! Blitz:Hmmm,MOMENT,Feuersturm,wieso Bist du auf den Boden Feuersturm:Wir haben Gekämpft,und Du hast gewonnen Blitz:ICH HAB GEWONNEN,ICH HAB GEWONNEN!!!,Moment,Guter kampf,Darüber reden wir,SOBALD ICH SCAR IN DEN ASPHALT MASSIERT HABE!!!! Scar:Sie halten NIE Lange am Leben Blitz Verteidigt Den Verletzen Feuersturm,und Scar's Flotte ist weg Später wir GEFEIERT!!! Blitz:Polarfeuer,Du wirst langsam verrückt,Aber Ich bin Psychologe,Also komm einfach Morgen auf mein Bürö Polarfeuer:Danke Psychologen,Im Psycho-Format Polarfeuer beginnt VERRÜCKT ZU WERDEN,Also besucht er einen Psychologen Blitz:Danke,das Du kommen konntest Polarfeuer:Ok,aber SO VIELE DIPLOMA DA??? Blitz:Ich bin halt so,Fangen wir an,was siehs't Du in diesen fleck??? Polarfeuer:Meine Anhänger wollen mich Stürzen Blitz:Ok,was ist HIERMIT Polarfeuer:Eine TELENOVELA Blitz:Gut,und DASS??? Polarfeuer:Nachtklaue in WINDELN Blitz:Du brauchst NUR Urlaub,Ich bezahle dir einen Aufenthalt auf......HAWAI!!! Polarfeuer:Vielen dank,Blitz Blitz:DOKTOR BLITZ!!! Polarfeuer:OK,Doktor Da fliegt er Heute noch nach Hawai,Aber sein Stamm Drache:Ohne Polarfeuer ist es LANGWEILIG Alptraum:Er ist zwar streng,ABER ICH BRAUCHE EINE STARKE HAND!!! Gronckel:Er ist wohl Traurig IM GEGENTEIL,Er enstpannt sich wir noch nie Polarfeuer: Er hatte recht,Ich brauchte NUR Erhohlung,sonst nicht's Stamm-Mitglied:Spielen wir den Anderen Ein paar Streiche Danach folgt ein Zerstöhrtes Dorf,Blitz's Wochen-end Einkauf geht Kaputt,UND Justins Logbuch ist weg Als Polar zurückkommt,Ist er WÜTEND Polarfeuer:Einkauf Zerstöht,DORF AUSGEROTTET,MICH BELEIDIGT,LOGBUCH IST WEG,Ihr seid In ÄRGER,5 Wochen Strafe,Das hab Ich Vermisst Urlaub auf Hardcore Blitz und Feuersturm wollen für 2 monate in DER GEFÄHRLICHSTEN STADT SEIN,DIE DRACHEN JE GESEHEN HABEN!!! Feuersturm:Hohe Kriminalität,Gewalt,Illegal,IST MIR ABER SCHEISS EGAL Blitz:Guter Reim,wir mischen die SOWAS VON AUF Feuersturm:Wir konnten zwar den Kopf verlieren.... Blitz:Scheiss egal Beide:SOLANGE WIR WEG SIND,BAUT KEINEN SCHEISS,DAS LETZE MAL WAR LUNSUM KAPUTT!!! Jungledonner:Ich sorge dafür,Bruder Blitz:Und wenn Scar angreift,Haltet durch,UND WEHE IHR FASST UNSERE SACHEN AN!!! Feuersturm:DAS GILT FÜR ALLE,SELBST FÜR DICH,SKULL Blitz:Schädel,Kümmere dich so lange um unsere Jungs Schädel:In ordnung Beide:Wir müssen los,UND FINGER WEG VON UNSEREN SACHEN Blitz:Und wenn wir nicht wiederkommen,haben wir schon alle Getötet,die uns töten wollen Feuersturm:JA,KEINE SORGE Sie fliegen nach Omega,Ein heißes Flaster Blitz:Endlich,wir sind hier Feuersturm:Sieht nicht so einladend aus,Und sie machen alle Platz für diesen Skrill und diesen Nachtschatten Blitz:Sie sind wohl die alphas hier,Aber nicht,wenn sie uns Belästigen Alpha Nachtschatten:Ey,NEUE LEUTE,Ihr seid hier in UNSEREM REVIER Alpha Skrill:Ja,und jetzt HAUT AB Feuersturm;HALT'S MAUL,du MISSET Blitz:Ich habe Schrecken gesehen,DIE BESSER WAREN ALS IHR IDIOTEN!!! Alle anderen Verstecken sich Beide Alphas:Jetzt spührt ihr UNSERE FAUST!!! Sie schlagen zu,aber Blitz und Feuersturm weichen aus und Zeigen ihnen,wie IHRE Fäuste schmecken Die Alphas wollen wieder Zuschlagen,fallen jedoch zu boden,Als sie sich wehren,Ihre Anhänger verneigen sich vor denn Beiden Anhänger:Das waren die Besten Im land,NEUE ALPHAS!!! Beide:WISST IHR,VON WO WIR KOMMEN,WIR SIND VOM LÄGENDÄREN SCHATTEN-KRIEGER-CLAN!!! Alle:Was,Ihr seid Blitz und Feuersturm Beide:...Ja Verbrecher:wir sind SOLCHE FANS,Aber die Polizei sagt,Ihr seid misset's Beide:WO SIND DIESE SCHEISE-ESSER?! Polizist:Ihr seid doch ein Schande für's kämpfen Er bekommt Von feuersturm EINE SCHELLE Polizist:DAS REICHT,IHR SEID IM GEFÄNGNIS Blitz:Fang uns doch,Aber wir rennen NICHT,Wir kämpfen und Rappen Sie schlagen alle Polizisten k.o Polizist:WO IST DER RAP!? Blitz:YOU BETTER KNOW WHY,CAUSE IM CALLING BATTLE CRIES,NOW IT'S TIME,SAY GOOD NIGHT,IM YOU'R DOOM,TIME TO DIE!!! Damit beisen F:STURM und blitz sie TOT Verbrecher:DANKE,Aber ihr seid Jetzt gesucht Beide:IST UNS DOCH EGAL!!! Währendessen Taffnus:Wir werden eine Wolke aus gas in Der luft machen und ANZÜNDEN!!! Raffnus:JAAA,DAS WIRD LUSTIG Taffnus:Warte,was machen wir nochmal Raffnus:.... Zurück auf Omega Sie erledigen so zimlich JEDEM Polizisten,den sie Finden,als Jemand anderes Kommt Bat:Wollt ihr in unserer Arena kämpfen??? Beide:Ja,ABER NICHT GEGENEINANDER,wir sind ein team Bat:Ok,es werden 2 vs 2 matches Später in der ARENA Bat:WILLKOMMEN ZUR SCHÄDEL-ARENA,HEUTE WERDEN ZWEI NEWCOMER GEGEN UNSERE SCHADOW BROKER KÄMPFEN!!! Zuschauer:JAAAA!!!! Bat:Setzt euer Geld ein für den,Denn ihr als SIEGER WOLLT Blitz und F.sturm sind im Final gegen die Schadow broker,Es sind DIE CHAMPIONS Es fängt Normal an,Aber F.sturm hat noch ein ass im ärmel,Er und Blitz Kombinieren ihre Kräfte und Machen einen ATOM-STURM MIT BLITZEN UND PLASMA Am ende sieht man Kapuute Schadow broker Blitz:Ihr habt glück,wir waren SCHONED Feuersturm:Ein Prozent höher und ihr wärt TOT Bat:DIE NEUEN CHAMPIONS,IHR WERDEN JETZT JEDE WOCHE HIER KÄMPFEN Schadow-broker:Glückwunsch Beide:NEIN,wir gehen heute Zurück nach hause Bat:WAAAASSS?! Feuersturm:Wir haben familie,Kinder,Brüder Bat:Ihr geht NIRGENDWO HIN,WACHEN!!! Die wachen werden ausgeschaltet und sie Fliegen schon weg,aber Andere Wachen fliegen HInterher und Bat auch,ABER DIE schadow-broker halten sie auf,Da sie Verstehen,WARUM Sie nach hause wollen Blitz:Ich werde Diese Schadow's sehr Vermissen Später kommen sie wieder In Lunsum an und Erzählen alles.... F.sturm:Später nehmen WIR DIE KOMPLETTE ARMEE MIT!!! Blitz:Bat und sein clan werden Leiden,aber nicht jetzt Die Gas-explosion aber,die Eintrifft,Da jungle und Schädel nicht aufgepasst haben Beide:JUNGLE,SCHÄDEL!!! Beide rennen weg,aber Blitz und F.sturm rennen hinterher Clon attack's Bat:Wir KLONEN Sie einfach,das ist gut Wachen:Ok Später erschaffen sie WIRKLICH Clone,aber Diese fliehen zur Eishöhle,um Die Originalen Blitz und Feuersturm ZU ERSETZTEN Blitz:Was ist das??? Feuersturm:Hmmm,AUTSCH Blitz:AHHHH Die klone Schlagen sie K.O von hinten und Sperren sie ein,ABER Die Originalen wissen,Das sie Klone haben und Denken an Ausbruch Klon F.sturm:Jetzt sind wir die checkers Klon Blitz:GENAU,Wir müssen jetzt ihren Platz einnehmen Die klone Machen IHRE ARBEIT,Versuchen alles zu machen,Sie flirten sogar mit Den gefähren des Originals.NUR KOMMT DER MOMEN Blitz:FERTIG,Das tnt ist bereit F.sturm:LOS!!! Sie sprengen das gitter auf,Und fliegen zurück zur eishöhle Blitz:ZEIT FÜR KLON VS ORIGINAL!!! Währendessen Klone:HEUTE WIRD DER SCHATTENKRIEGER CLAN DEN CLAN VON BAT GEHORSCHEN Jungledonner:BULLSHIT,moment,ihr seid NICHT BLITZ UND F.sturm Klone:Wer sollten wir SONST sein?! Aber dann kommen die Original Blitz:DAS SIND CLONE VON BAT Feuersturm:SIE HABEN UNS EINGESPERRT!!! Klone:JA,JETZT SIND WIR DIE ANFÜHRER Beide:ACH JA?! Blitz:IHR JAG-SHEMIS LEIDET JEZT!!! Alle:WAS??? Blitz:LANGSAM macht ihr mich wütend Es kommt Klon vs Original F.sturm:Sie sind genauso stark wie wir,das KÖNNTE EWICH SO WEITER GEHEN Klon F-sturm:IHR HALTET UNS NICHT AUF!!! Hab Ich schon erwähnt,das Ich mit Nachtschwinge geflirtet hab Blitz's Klon:Und ich MIt Duftblüte BEIDE:WAS?? IHR HABT WAS GETAN?! Klone:HAHAHAHAH....JA Blitz und Feuersturm BEKOMMEN EINEN SOLCHEN ANFALL,DAS SIE LEUCHTEN UND EIN ATOM-STRAHL SCHIESEN!!! Die klone liegen am Boden Beide:NIEMAND flirtet mit meinen Mädchen Sie schalten die Klone aus Aber Bat erscheint Bat:Ihr habt meine Klone besiegt,aber IHR KOMMT JETZT MIT!!! Beide:WACHEN!!! Bat wird Rausgekickt Beide:SO Alle Anderen gucken komisch Schatten-krieger:Klone?! Wie lernten sich Feuersturm und Blitz kennen??? Die kinder des Stammes schauen mit großen augen zu,Wie feuersturm und Blitz erzählen,was sie SCHON ERLEBT HABEN!!! Feuersturm:So haben wir die Propethzeiung erfüllt und Die sonne vom abstutz bewahrt Drachen-Kinder:BITTE ERZÄHLT UNS,WIE IHR EUCH GETROFFEN HABT!!! Blitz:Das war mal ein erlebnis,Als erstes waren wir Feinde,aber wartet,es Ist Traurig,Fesselnd,Spannend und Verstöhrend Feuersturm:Es war so..... Damals war Feuersturm auf einer Insel alleine spazieren,Die insel war für ihre Kriminalität durch Eine ilegalle Orginasation,Die Blue suns,bekannt,ABER Feuersturm half denn Widerstand Blitz war damals der EINZIGE,Vor dem die Blue suns angst hatten,Aber er half nie denn Widerstand irgendwann trafen sich Beide,Und es fing mit einem Duell an Feuersturm:DU!!! Ich bin Feuersturm,ANFÜHRER DES WIDERSTANDS!!! Blitz:Und das ist MIR EGAL!!! Ich bin unabhängig,und Ich will keinen krieg Feuersturm:Wie du willst,WACHEN!!!,bringt ihn mit FÄUSTEN zu reden,er hat Infos Blitz schaltet die wachen aber MIT EINEN SCHLAG UM!!! Feuersturm:Dann Du vs Ich,HEUTE IN DER ARENA Blitz:Gut Abends Der Boss des Widerstands Gegen den EINZIGEN Unabhängigen hier Der kampf beginnt,Allerdings ist Blitz ihn ebenwürdig,es ist Unentschieden,Nach diesen Kampf konnten sie sich NICHT Leiden BIS Die blue suns kamen Blitz:WIESO sind bs. hier??? F.sturm:Erledige sie Blitz und F.sturm Schalten die Blue suns aus,Der widerstand scheint zu Gewinnen,aber Schlaf-gas sorgt dafür,das sie Blitz und Feuersturm einfangen konnen Im Gefängnis Blue suns-Boss:Morgen ist die Folterung da Blitz:Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten F.sturm:Ok,danach schauen wir weiter Der plan,Blitz wird Durch denn Schacht klättern und alle Gefangenen befreien,Auch die,die NICHT Zum widerstand gehöhren Feuersturm Wird sich mit seinen anhängern Den Blue-suns boss stellen Blitz schafft es in Die Zentrale,schaltet denn Wachen aus,legt den Hebel um und Befreit alle Gefangenen,aber es läuft anders Gefangener:Danke,Ab heute treten wir Denn Widerstand BEI,Wir helfen euch,HEUTE FÄLLT DER BOSS DER BLUE SUNS!!! Sie begeben sich in Einer schlacht,Feuersturm schafft es zum Boss,aber er hat Ein ass im Ärmel Blue suns boss:Kai,wir erledigen ihn jetzt Feuersturm:Dein bester schüler...Trotzdem gewinnen wir,SELBST wenn ich heute Falle,dann wird Jemand neues meinen Platz einnehmen Der blue suns boss kämpf UNFAIR,Doch blitz ist zur Stelle und Übernimmt Kai Nach einer Harten schlacht Fallen die Blue suns und Alle werden Eingesperrt In der Basis des Widerstands wird Gefeiert F.sturm:ENDLICH SIND DIE BLUE SUNS WEG!!! Heute verlasse Ich diese Insel und gehe zu meinen Trainer zurück,Tom,du wirst AB JETZT der Boss Tom:Vielen dank,boss Blitz:Ich bin auch weg,Wir haben gelernt und zu VERTRAGEN Alle sind Verwirrt Tom:EIN SKRILL UND NACHTSCHATTEN....FREUNDE???!!! Blitz:ja,Wir sind doch nahe Verwandte,Das gilt für ALLE SKRILLS UND NACHTSCHATTEN,Vergesst diesen Groll Tom:Das nehmen wir uns zu herzen Feuersturm:So lernten wir uns Kennen und vernichteten Die blue-suns Kinder:WOOOW,Und wie habt ihr eure Gefährtinnen getroffen Blitz:DAFÜR SEID IHR ZU JUNG!!! Feuersturm:In 8 jahren erzählen wir es UND Morgen ist Schule,Der neue Musik-lehrer ist ziemlich Korrekt Ende Die Reaper kommen teil.1 Eine neue Gruppe drachen kommt in der Eishöhle,Polarfeuer,Feuersturm und Blitz führen sie herum Polarfeuer:UND das ist Die schule,Sie ist aber geschlossen,Wir haben krieg Blitz:Bis wir die Auseinander nehmen Feuersturm:WAS IMMER PASSIERT,Geht NICHT IN DIESEM RAUM,NUR DIE STÄRKSTEN DRACHEN DÜRFEN DA REIN Blitz:Ja ps:Die reaper werden Kommen,Ihr anführer ist Bat,Er hasst uns,Weil wir nicht in seiner Arena kämpfen Feuersturm:Ich hab durst,Lass was Trinken gehen Polarfeuer:Ok Während sie Trinken,Haben es einige Drachen auf einen Kampf um Gefährtinnen abgesehen Neuer skrill:Sie gehöhrt MIR,du IDIOT Anderer skrill:JAJAJA,Is klar Duftblüte:Ich hab schon jemanden Beide skrill's:Der wird leiden,WO IST ER??? Sie zeigt zu Blitz Beide:Ich glaube,Wir sind....Krank,das sollten wir....ACH,IST EGAL!!! Sie gehen zu Blitz,dieser schlägt sie nieder Und ermahnt sie Blitz:DAS NÄCHSTE MAL WERF ICH EUCH DENN TOT ZUM FRAß VOR!!! Wreav:Meister,Die Reaper KOMMEN Feuersturm:Bereite die Krieger vor Blitz:Wreav,Du und Kompanie Aralakh Bringen alle Kinder und Frauen in Sicherheit,kommt dann und Kämpft mit uns Polarfeuer:KOMPLETTE ARMEE ZUR FRONT!!! Zu der Reaper-schiff-Flotte Bat:Sie werden Versklavt,Und die Beiden werden mich REICH MACHEN,Nun ja,reicher als Jetzt Reaper:Wir zerschlagen sie,ZERSTÖHREN ALLES,METZELN ALLE AB,UND FÜLLEN DAS EIS ROT,MIT SCHATTENKRIEGER-BLUT!!! Zurück auf Der Eishöhle Dort wartet die Komplette armee,Außer wreav's Truppe,Der alle Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit bringt Als bat's Clan antrifft,KÄMPFEN SIE LANGE,HARD Sie speihen un-unterbrochen feuer,Viele Verluste Langer kampf,Harte Schläge Bis Wreav und Seine Kompanie Eintreffen und Das blatt Wenden Bat:Wir kommen zurück Blitz:Holt sie nicht Zurück,WIR SIND IN KRIEG,wir brauchen mehr Krieger Feuersturm:Wir kennen Einen Stamm,angeführt von denn Mächtigsten wikinger,die ICH je gesehen hab Blitz:Denkst du an das,was ICH Denke Feuersturm:Ja,das tue Ich Wreav:WAS JETZT?! Fortsetzung folgt..... Die Reaper kommen teil.2 Akt der Vergangenheit Piet:Die Reaper...Sie haben Menschen und drachen,Ihr anführer ist selbst ein Mensch Moin:Was ist das Problem??? Piet:ER HAT MEINEN VATER GETÖTET!!! Moin:Ach ja,du meinst Yapool,diesen Barbaren Leif:HEUTE FALLEN DIE REAPER!!! Justin:Ok,das ist der Plan... Bei dem Reaper'n Yapool:Piet,Ich tötete Seinen Vater,JETZT IST ER DRAN!!! Ace:Ok,Die schlacht findet ZWISCHEN Lunsum und Den Orkus-Nebel statt Mebius:Ok,das ist DER PLAN.... Wieder auf Lunsum Justin:Wrex,Deine männer und Dein drache Sperren die FLUCHT-wege und töten Alle von hinten Piet:Meine Kompanie Kämpf an Der front Moin:Meine armee kommt von Recht Luna:Mein von Links Leif:Ich sorge für einen Luft-angriff Im Orkus.nebel Yapool:Ich an Front Ace:Meine armee kommt von Recht's Vicky:Ich von Links Mebius:Ich komme von der Luft Yapool:Jeder steht seinen Gegner gegenüber Piet:Wir gewinnen diese Grolle jetzt Yapool:Lunsum fällt Piet:Der orkus-nebel fällt Im schlachtfeld Piet:Yapool,Ich beennde DAS JETZT!!! Yapool:Du und deine Freunde werden Sterben Moin:Ace,DU Ace:Moin,DU So läuft es ab Und endet IN einer schlacht Nach und nach fallen die Gegner Piet:Mein vater wird Heute ruhen können Yapool:DU wirst ihn im tot Besuchen Später Werden Piet und Yapool verwundet Piet:Zerstöhrt ihren Kern im Kommando-Schiff Als piet zum Kommando schiff kommt,Ist seine Kompanie tot Piet's krieger:Besiege sie Im schiff Trifft piet auf moin,der Auch wunden hat Und yapool,Der piet überzeugen will Moin:Zerstöhre den Kern Yapool:Komm zu uns,werde einer von UNS Moin:BULLSHIT,Bennde es,Zerstöhren Yapool:Sich anschliesen Moin;Die reaper wollen dich Indoktrinieren,Dich KONTROLIEREN Yapool Schiest auf Moin,der widerum auf Yapool Piet:Wenn wir sie zerstöhren,ENDET es heute Moin:Wenn die Kontrolle schiefgeht,SIND WIR TOT!!! Yapool:Nein,sie haben versagt Piet erschiest yapool,bevor er Moin erschiest,aber Moin:Gut gemacht,Ich bin stolz auf Dich... Piet:Moin...MOIN Geist:Er ist Tot,in deinem kopf Piet:WAS?! Geist:Das geschiet NUR in deinem Kopf,sie wollen dich Kontrollieren Piet:Soll Ich sie zerstöhren??? Geist:Nur so kommst du zur Realen welt zurück Piet Höhrt nicht auf Yapool und zerstöhrt Die reaper, Er wacht wieder in Der Wirklichkeit auf,Die schlacht läuft noch Moin:Der tigel Ist bereit,Feuern??? Piet:Ziele auf ihren Kern,und FEUER!!! Sofort werden Die reaper zerschlagen und Sterben,BIS AUF BAT,Yapool's drache Bat:WIR KOMMEN ZURÜCK Blitz:HALT'S MAUL!!! Die Feier geht los,Piet konnte seinen Vater räschen Feuersturm:Wreav,bring jetzt Die frauen und Kinder aus der Sicheren Zone zurück Wreav:Ja sir Auge um auge Teil.1 Feuersturm:Blitz HAT AGRESSIVS-STÖHRUNG UND RANDALIERT Nachtklaue:STURM DER BLITZE!!!,SUCH EIN HEILMITTEL,ER ZERLEGT ALLES!!! Bei blitz Blitz:EY,DU SCHEISS WICHSER,WAS GUCKST DU MICH AN,EY!?,WEIßt DU ÜBERHAUPT,WER ICH BIN!!! Blitz zerschlägt alle, Sturm:VATER,Das geht zu weit Blitz:SEI LEISE,DU FICKER Sturm:DAS GEHT ZU WEIT!!! Blitz schlägt seinen Eigenen Sohn kaputt Auf dem weg Wird alles zerstöhrt Drachen fallen Der komplette Clan ist am Boden,Blitz schnappt sich Denn Sellen-stein des Clans Blitz:IHR ALLE SEID BLÖD,Ich zerstöhre denn Stein und Bereite denn Clan ein ENDE Feuersturm:NICHT SO SCHNELL,Wir haben das Heilmittel Sturm der Blitze:HIER!!!er muss daraus trinken Blitz:NEIN!!! Er fliegt zum Vulkan,um Denn Seelen-stein zu schmelzen Jungeldonner:FOLGT IHM!!! Drache:WO IST ER?! Blitz:Ey,Omega-crew,Ich will ein Herr aufbauen und Denn schatten-krieger-Clan VERNICHTEN,macht ihr mit,BLOOD PACK Blood pack:Ja,machen wir,RUFT ALLE,AUCH DIE LETZEN BLUE SUNS!!! Blitz Stürtzt denn Omega könig und Übernehmt seinen Thron Omega-König:NEIN,nicht Blitz tötet ihn Blaze-boss:Unsere union hilft ihnen Stg-boss:Unsere auch Später Übernimmt blitz Denn Lichtwald und Besiegt Bone king Scar:Du hast unsere Unterstützung Sie Zerstöhren noch ein Ziel und holen Die geth auf ihrer Seite Geth-Prime:Wir helfen ihnen Quarianer:Wir auch Turianer:Auch Kroganer:Natürlich Salarianer:Bin dabei Yahg:Wird zeit,Schattenkrieger Im schatten stellen Aden:Meine söldner helfen mit Bat:Gut,du bist jetzt bei uns,Blitz Vorcha-Trupps helfen Blitz auch Blitz übernehmt JEDEN Feindlichen Clan und wird Ihr imperator Feuersturm Nehmt alle Verbündeten Clans und Wird auch ihr Alpha Blitz:Nur noch Der Zombie-clan Helfer:Der hat grad gesagt,Er hilft uns Blitz:GROSSARTIG!!! In der Totes-schlucht kommt es Dann zu einer Schlacht Sturm der blitze:DAS HEILMITTEL!!!,NEIN!!! Das einzige Heilmittel geht kaputt Blitz:Das reicht,Es ist weg,Wir kommen zurück,TAKTISCHER RUCKZÜG....Für's erste Feuersturm:ES IST NOCH NICHT VORBEI In Blitz's Basis Blitz:Reverse Flash,Nightwar,WIR SIND IM VORTEIl,Heilmittel weg Alle drei:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Fortsetzung folgt.... Auge um auge teil.2 Reverse Flash:Ich habe noch Denn clan der Dunkelheit auf unserer Seite Nightwar:Die Asari wollen sich auch Anschliesen Blitz:Und Ich konnte noch ein paar Gangs holen,Ich muss noch zu einer Verhandlung Söldner:Imperator Blitz,Der anführer Dess Himmel's clan ist Hier Blitz:Denn konnte ICH NOCH NIE LEIDEN!!! Söldner:Was ist mit Denn treffen mit Denn Mond-killer'n??? Blitz:Verschieben Alpha des Himmel's clan:Imperator,Wir bedauern,Ihnen Mitzuteilen,Das sie heute fallen Blitz:Wtf,GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!!! Himmel's clan-Boss:ICH TÖTE SIE JETZT!!! Blitz:Versuch's doch Er Verliert schnell und Blitz schlägt ihn zu Boden Blitz:DAVSCHOS-SHEME,AMINA KOYOM ALLE:WASS??? Blitz:Mein trainer... Blitz tötet Ihn gnaden-los Himmels'clan:Wir arbeiten jetzt für euch In der Eishöhle,Mehr oder weniger Ein Trümmer-haufen Feuersturm:Alles wieder Aufbauen,wir müssen uns Noch für die schlacht sammeln Knochen:Wir müssen was tun Sonnenbrand:SITZEN WIR NICHT EINFACH SO RUM!!! Schädel-knacker:Helfen wir beim Bau mit Donner:Gut,wir müssen auch was tun Orkan:Nachtschwinge,Was tun wir jetzt,ALLES ist kaputt Nachtschwinge:Aufbauen Skull:Gute nachrichten,Wir haben neue Arbeiter,Wir sollten uns Sputen,Oder Blitz zerstöhrt Uns Ein spion Berichtet Blitz von der Schlechten Lage der Schattenkrieger Blitz:KOMPLETTE ARMEE,Das ist UNSERE CHANCHE,SOFORT TÖTEN!!! Krieger:SIR,JA SIR!!! Reverse Flash:Es ist Vorbei Nightwar:Wir vernichten SIE HEUTE Späher:ALPHA!!!,Blitz und Sein Imperium,ES KOMMT,WIR SIND NOCH NICHT BEREIT!!! Feuersturm:NEINNN!!! Blitz und seine Armee sind Bereit' da und Zerstöhren sie KOMPLETT Skull:STATUS:Schlecht,EISFLUCH UND RIRON SIND TOT,ALLE UNSERE KÄMPFER STERBEN,SIE SETZEN SIE IM BRAND!!! Nach der Schlacht Blitz:OHNE VERLUSTE,SIEG!!! Reverse Flash:LASST UNS FEIERN!!! In der Zerstörung Feuersturm:Oh,mein Kopf Er sieht,Fast alle Sind tot,Nur er,sturm,Jungel,Skull,Nachtklaue,Schädel-knacker,sonnenbrand,Die drei Wasser drachen von David,Duftblüte und Nachtschwinge,Sandsturm,Sonnenbrand,Attaras,Sturm der Blitze und seine Kinder,Spiritius,Polarfeuer,Donner,Orkan,Flammensturm und Knochen sind Am leben,Alle anderen SIND TOT(Alle hautdrachen leben,Alle anderen Sind tot,Also ein paar,Die ich Nicht genannt habe,Leben auch,Nur keine Krieger ohne Namen mehr) Feuersturm:Oh gott,NEIN Nachtklaue:Vater...Wir können nicks mehr tun Feuersturm:Der schatten-krieger-Clan ist TOT Sturm:Vater...Er war zu mächtig geworden Jungeldonner:Er traf uns,ALS WIR NOCH NICHT BEREIT WAREN!!! Duftblüte:WAS NUN??? Alle anderen Drachen auf Der welt sind in Blitz's Imperium Skull:Weiß net mehr,Kein zuhause,Unsere Trainer Haben doch Die raumfahrt Technik entdeckt Und sind FÜR IMMER Auf denn Mond Feuersturm:Wir werden uns Jetzt neue Häuser Bauen,ABER WIR KÄMPFEN NICHT MEHR GEGEN DAS IMPERIUM!!! Nachtklaue:VATER...??? Feuersturm:Wir sind zu wenig,NICHT MEHR,Blitz wird Die welt Übernehmen,Auf zur geheimen Zone,Die Blitz noch nicht kennt... Im imperium Blitz:JETZT GEHÖHRT DIE ERDE UNS,LUNSUM IST GEFALLEN Reverse Flash:Wir haben gewonnen Nightwar:Fast alle Tot,wieso haben Wir die Haupt-drachen am Leben gelassen Blitz:DAMIT SIE SEHEN,WAS WIR TUN,Damit sie WEIDER LEIDEN!!! Reverse Flash:Ich fühle,Das gut ist immer noch in Ihm Nightwar:Was sollen wir tun??? R.Flash:ÜBERLASS DAS MIR.... Feuersturm:Ein neues Haus für alle Nachtklaue:Wir bleiben jetzt hier,Bis wir Bereit für einen Gegenangriff sind Fortsetzung folgt..... Auge um auge teil.3 Feuersturm hat einen schlechten Traum Geist:Mein sohn,wieso Gibt's du auf Feuersturm:Ich habe gesehen,Wie sie starben,Wir sind nur noch so wenig Geist:Geb deinen Freund nicht auf,er hat Agressiv-Stöhrung Feuersturm:Das Heilmitte ist weg Geist:Hier ist es....Ein stein,der Ihn berühren muss Er wacht auf Jungeldonner:Schlecht geschlafen,Was soll dieser Stein??? Feuersturm:GEBEN WIR NICHT AUF,DIESER STEIN KANN IHN HEILEN!!! Sturm:Das müssen wir meinen Vater geben.... Im imperium Söldner:Imperator!!! Blitz:WAS,Ich schaue mir grad meine Telenovela an,Don pedro wollte sich Grad entscheiden,SO VIELE warten darauf schon Söldner:SRY,Schauen sie sich weiter Ihre Telenovela an Reverse Flash:Was soll das??? Söldner:Sie haben einen Stein,mit dem Sie Blitz heilen können Nightwar:Gibt ihn Diesen Fisch,der Macht ihn Immum Blitz:Danke.... Er isst denn Fisch Polarfeuer:NEIN!!! Er berichtet alles Spiritius:Wir müssen ihn Eriinern,Wer er ist,Genauso wie Damals Jungeldonner:AUF GEHT's!!! Sry,Diese geschichte ist Kurz und Bildet Denn Übergang zum Vierten Teil Dinge,die Blitz und Feuersturm NIE ZU Ihren Söhnen sagen würden Blitz:Frieden ist besser Feuersturm:Nein,Ich bin Eigentlich schwach Blitz:Telenovelas SIND SCHEISSE Feuersturm:SOHN,ERST ZOCKEN,DANN HAUSAUFGABEN MACHEN!!! Blitz:Sturm,Du kannst nicht Kämpfen Feuersturm:MEIN SOHN,DU,Alpha,Geht nicht Blitz:Ich hasse meinen Trainer Feuersturm:Nachtklaue,Hast du gehöhrt,Wie Ich deine Mutter durchge-knallt habe,Die hat SO GESCHRIEN,Das musste man Höhren Sturm:Hey,Dad Blitz:Fick deine Mutter,du Hurensohn Feuersturm:WAS MACHST DU DA!!! DU KÄMPF'ST,Ich bin Sauer Blitz:Ich Wollte dich Nicht Feuersturm:Der Leuchtende Fluch hätte Nachtschwinge damals Umbringen Sollen Blitz:Meine Schädel-Sammlung sollte Ich wegwerfen Feuersturm:Ich will kein Alpha mehr sein Blitz:Also,Ich sollte mich mehr Um Die berserker Kümmern Feuersturm:Mein trainer Konnte garnicks Blitz:Ich kann kein Pakistanisch Feuersturm:Heute Trete ich aus Denn Clan YO leute,Das war der ERSTE TEIL Von,dinge die Niemand sagt Auge um auge teil.4 Blitz:Don pedro,WAS ZUM GEIER MACHS'T DU GRAD!!!.Ich kanns nicht glauben,Das meine Telenovela SOLCHEN Scheiss macht!!! Sölder:Imperator,Schattenkrieger starten EINEN GEGENANGRIFF!!! Blitz:Reverse Flash,Du und deine Männer nehmen alle Gefangen Reverse Flash:Ich werde Mindestens Einen holen Im hafen Feuersturm:Friss das,Imperium Truppe:VERSTÄRKUNG,VERSTÄRKUNG!!! Reverse Flash:Ich bin da Polafeuer:Wir haben,Was wir wollten Nachtklaue:Lasst uns Gehe'n Reverse Flash:Nicht so schnell,Wir haben Dich Feuersturm:Nein,Polarfeuer!!! Polarfeuer:RENNT!!! Sturm:Los,sonst nehmen SIE UNS ALLE!!! Nightwar:Reverse Flash,Geh zur basiss zurück,Ich Verfolge sie Mit meiner Kompanie,JETZT WIRD ES LUSTIG,HAHAHAHAHAH Feuersturm:Wir haben VERLETZTE,Wir müssen weg Nightwar und seine Armee rennen Hinterher,Und nehmen Sturm der Blitze,Attaras,Sturm von attaras und Blitzschlag Gefangen Donner:NEIN,SCHEISSE!!! Orkan:Keine zeit,WIR MÜSSEN WEG Nightwar:Lasst sie gehen... In Der Basis des Imperium's Blitz:Nightwar,Warst du Erfolgreich Nightwar:Night ganz,Aber wir haben 4 Gefangene Reverse Flash:Und Ich konnte auch noch einen Erwischen,Als kleines Bombon Blitz:Sehr gut,Ich schaue sie mir mal an Söldner:Die gefangenen Sind in ihren Zellen Blitz:So,So,wenn haben Wir denn da,Unseren Leuchtenden Polarfeuer,Der fast Verrückt geworden wäre,Sturm der Blitze,Clan-führer,Und seine Familie,Das wir Lustig,Ich habe noch Ein Folter-gerät Sturm der Blitze:Diese Krankheit... Blitz:Ich war NIE Krank,eigentlich,Ich habe Die Seiten gewächselt,WEIL ICH BOCK HATTE XD Polarfeuer:Verräter!!! Blitz:Dieser Verrat hat mich zum IMPERATOR gemacht!!! Scar:Ich kümmere mich um Die Folterung Blitz:Viel spaß Scar:SO,STUFE 1 Gefangene:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Scar:MORGEN ist stufe 2,Mit stufe 5 Werdet ihr Sterben,nur die Kinder werden MORGEN Leiden,Anders,Sonst sterben sie schon Morgen Attaras:MONSTER!!! Im Versteck Feuersturm:Wir haben Die intel,Unsere Letzen Krieger sind dort gefangen,Wir befreien sie,Dann können wir wieder Gewinnen Fortsetzung folgt...... Auge um auge teil.5 Morgens Brechen die drachen auf,Um ihren Clan zu retten Feuersturm:Ich hoffe,Nachtklaue schafft es durch Den schacht Sturm:Ich schalte die Ersten wachen aus Als er fertig ist,Schafft es Nachtklaue auch,Die gefangen Zu befreien,JEDOCH kommt eine Ganze Imeperiale Armee Feuersturm.:FLANKIERT SIE!!!,KEINE GNADE Alle kämpfen Auf einmal Treffen die Schattenkrieger Die Schützen des Gegner's,Die dann Stürzen Das Imperium wird Zerrissen Bis Reverse Flash kommt R.Flash:ANGRIFF Es gibt Verluste Aber Feuersturm Schaltet alle gegner aus Spiritius Ist Drachen-Sniper und Snipt alle Spiritius:DAS MACHT SPAß!!! Reverse Flash:Ruckzüg Söldner:NEIN,wir gehen zu Denn schattenkrieger'n,uns Anschliesen Flash aber rennt weg und berichtet Alles blitz Blitz:SAMMELN!!!,FINALE SCHLACHT BEGINNT MORGEN!!!,SCHREIBT ES IHNEN PER LUFTPOST!!! Bote:SOFORT!!!! Feuersturm:Morgen Ist das Finale Fortsetzung folgt Auge um auge teil.6 Das FINALE Die Finale schlacht Steht an Feuersturm:HEUTE HOLEN WIR UNSERE FREIHEIT!!! Krieger:JAAAA!!! Spiritius:KEINE GNADE!!!! Krieger:JAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Nachtklaue:WIR STÜRZEN SIE!!! KRIEGER:ALLLLE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN,ATTACKE!!!! IM imperium Blitz:Wir Zerstöhren ihre Letzen Reste R.Flash:Beenden DAS KAPITEL!!! Nightwar:Und zeigen ihnen,WER WIR SIND!!! Krieger:LOS GEHT'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vor der Schlacht Blitz:Ich hab damals einen Fehler gemacht,ICH HABE DICH NICHT GETÖTET,UND HIER SIND DIE GEFANGENEN,WIR BRAUCHEN SIE NET MEHR!!! Sturm der Blitze:Das war heftig Feuersturm:GENUG GEREDET!!!,ES WIRD ZEIT!!! Nachtklaue:BEREIT MACHEN!!! R.Flash:BEREIT?! Beide:FEUER!!!! Es folgt eine Riesige Schlacht Bei der Viele Sterben Bis das Imperium zu Feuersturm UBERLÄUFT!!! Blitz,Flash und Nightwar Sind nun alleine Sturm:UND NUN!!! ALLE DREI:HABEN TERMINE!!!....BYE Krieger:Hinterher Sie rennen und Rennen,Und rennen Bis Die Drei sich aufteilen Flash und Nightwar ENTKOMMEN,Blitz wird auf einer Klippe umzingelt Feuersturm:LETZE WUNSCHE?! Blitz:Ja,Das ende Sturm:WAS?! Blitz:Ich kann net gehen,aber Nightwar und flash Werden euch VERNICHTEN Nachtklaue:KANNST DU VERGESSEN!!! Blitz:Wie dem auch sei,Jemand anderes wird das Imperium anführen,Ich bin weg Sturm:Vater,Das ist die TOTES-Klippe,Der berg ist zu hoch zum wegfliegen,Und unten Ist ein Krater,Wo willst du jetzt hin Blitz:Zum ENDE,MEINEM ENDE!!! Blitz lässt sich von Der klippe fallen,Um zu sorgen,Sein Kapitel Abzuschliesen,In der Hoffnung,Das flash und Nightwar Später Gewinnen Feuersturm:Das ist EINFACH UNGLAUBLICH Was keiner weiß,Blitz lebt noch,hat Aber seinen Tot vorgetäuscht,Um etwas zu finden Blitz:ENDLICH,Der stein des Untergangs,DAMIT kann man Die erde Vernichten.... Donner:Wir müssen weg...Er ist tot Blitz:ICH WAR NIE WEG,DIESER STEIN WIRD ALLES ZERTÖHREN!!! Blitz geht nach oben und Wirft denn Stein,Der DIE KOMPLETTE ERDE VERNICHTET Am ende Ist alles nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen Feuersturm:WAS?! DIE ERDE!!! Blitz:VERNICHTET,ALLES WIE DER ZERSTÖHRTE WALD!!! Sturm:Vater,WARUM?! Blitz:ERFÄHRT IHR SPÄTER,Schaut nach unten,Da sind Malereien über eine Vorrausage,Die wir Erfüllten Flash:WIDERSEHEN,Wir gehen zu unserem NEUEN Versteck,DER EINZIGE PLATZ,WO ES NICHT PASSIERT Feuersturm:UNTEN.... Sie gehen nach unden Donner:Kann das Jemand lesen Nachtklaue:Zwei drachen,Eine freundschaft,Bis einer von ihnen Böse wird und Die Erde zerstöhrt mit denn Stein des Undergangs,Er wird sich daraufhin Zurückziehen,an einem Sicheren ort,Der gute Drache wird laut sage alles Wiederaufbauen,Der Einzige weg,Die erde zu retten Ist,wenn der Böse drache sich Wieder zum Guten Wendet,NUR so können die Beiden Meister Die erde NOCH RETTEN!!! Feuersturm:Seht nur,Das bin ja ICH,und der Böse,der Sieht ja aus WIE BLITZ!!! Sturm:Da steht,Der böse wird Kontrolliert von Einem Überwilden,der Dunkel ist,Er kämpfe für einen Drago,Tötet ihn und Er wird wieder gut Feuersturm:PROBLEM!!!,KEINE SAU WEIß,wo er ist Malerrei:Er ist im Mordgebirge Staffel 2. Die Vorrausage Dragos Überwilde:Blitz,Dein Auftrag war ein Erfolg Blitz:Das war erst der Anfang,In 3 Tagen ist die Welt VERNICHTET!!! Dragos Überwilde:In dieser Höhle werden wir Weiterleben...Du kannst gehen Blitz:Jawohl Dragos Überwilde:REVERSE FLASH!!! Reverse Flash:Jaaaaa? Dragos Überwilde:Sorg dafür,Das der Clan UNTERGEHT,Wir dürfen sie sich NICHT Redemptieren(Wiederaufbauen und Rache nehmen) lassen. Reverse Flash:Das wird mir ein Vergnügen Nightwar:Ich kümmere mich um die Verteidigung der Höhle Im Schattenkrieger-Hautguatier Feuersturm:WIR HABEN NUR 3 TAGE ZEIT,Er muss Die Kontrolle aufgeben Nachtklaue:Sonst ist die Welt weg,Und Blitz wird Böse bleiben Sturm:Wir haben keine Zeit zu Verlieren,Es wird Kurz und Knapp,Der Plan....WIR SAGEN DAS HIER NUR EINMAL!!!ALSO ZUHÖHREN!!! Feuersturm:Die 1.Hälfte Wird einen Frontalangriff starten,Die 2. Hälfte wird Von der Flanke die Armee Ablenken,Die letzte Hälfte wird sich zum Überwilden Bahnen,Nutzt Unsere GEHEIM-Waffe,denn Tigel Krieger:Was ist,wenn Blitz unter Kontrolle bleibt??? Anderer:BIST DU WAHNSINNIG,ER HAT SEIN LEBEN 1000. MAL FÜR UNS RISKIERT,ES WÄRE EINE SCHANDE,WENN WIR DAS NICHT AUCH TUN!!! Feuersturm:Richtig,Blitz hat vieles Durchgemacht,Wir können nicht alles nennen Krieger:Doch,Waldbrannt,Atom-strahlung,Clone,Urlaub in Tötlicher stadt,Und anderes.... Sturm:Alleine gegen Roten tot,Alleine gegen Eine armee von Stragulatoren und Schädel-knacker'n... Nachtklaue:Ok,das Reicht... Jungeldonner:Priorität ist Jetzt denn Überwilden Besiegen.... Im Lager des Überwilden Feuersturm:ANGRIFF!!! Drago's Überwilder:FRONTALL?!,Was für Idioten Söldner:Aber sie Gewinnen Jungeldonner Beist einen Nieder Spiritius Kann sie mit Schall shredden Polarfeuer Zerstöhrt die Kannonen Feuersturm und Seine Krieger bauen Einen Tunnel Nachtklaue:DER TIGEL!!! Sturm:LOS!!!....FEUER!!! Der Tigel schaltet Die armee aus Feuersturm schafft es zum Überwilden,seine Männer auch Reverse Flash:NICHT SO SCHNELL!!! Nightwar:WIR SIND HIER!!!,UND EINE LEGION KRIEGER!!! Skull:Die Flanken-Armee,SIE KOMMT DURCH!!! Schädelknacker:MOMENT!!!,WAS IST DAS??? Die Geheimwaffe Dess Imperiums macht alle Krieger stärker Es scheint sich zu wenden,Das Imperium wird hart Feuersturm:GIB UNS BLITZ ZURÜCK!!! Dragos Überwilder:Selbst wenn,Ihr seid Verloren Spiritius:Laut sage Können Blitz und Feuersturm GEMEINSAM die Erde retten Überwilder:Ihr müsst mich Schon besiegen Feuersturm Springt ihn an,Beißt Einparr schuppen weg,Feuert mit Plazma Und kann Ihn Besiegen Dragos Überwilder:OK!!! Als Blitz von der Kontrolle frei ist,Geht alles schief,Er kann nur Noch spanisch und Errinerungen sind weg Blitz(spanisch):Logbuch,Bin hier Umgeben von Unbekannten Drachen Status:Unbekannt Sturm:Blitz Blitz(Spanisch):Stop,Freund oder Feind??? Feuersturm:Freund,alles Freund Blitz:Gut,das die Sicherheits-Kräfte so schnell Eintreffen,Schön sie Kennenzulernen.... Skull:Kann hier jemand Spanisch Feuersturm(Spanisch) Erklährt ihn Alles Blitz(Deutsch):Ok,wenn es so ist Schädelknacker:WIESO auf einmal Deutsch Blitz:Ich spreche Spanisch,Um mich zu beruhigen,wenn Ich wütend bin Reverse Flash:Egal,widersehen,Oh,WIESO BIST DU AUF EINMAL HINTER MIR!!! Blitz:Geheimnis.... Reverse Flash und Nightwar Entkommen,Und der Überwilde stirbt bei Dem Folgenden Absturz der Höhle Nachtklaue:BITTE,Rettet Jetzt die Welt Beide:ACH JA!!! Sie Fliegen hoch,Und nutzen Ihre Kräfte,Um die Erde zu Retten Spiritius:WIE MACHEN SIE DAS IMMER!? Sturm:Die alte Legende Des Blauen und Roten Meister's Nachtklaue:Und das Erbe an Die Kinder,später müssen wir Beide sowas machen.... Blitz:Gut,Heute koche Ich dann,als Entschädigung,das Ich euch Fast getötet hätte Sonnenbrand:NACH ALL DIESEN SCHADEN!!! DENKST DU,DU KANNST MIT ESSEN ALLES WIEDER GUT MACHEN!?,Ja,ok Im Hauptquartier Gibt es Ein fest-Essen Nachtschwinge:Von wo hast du Kochen gelernt,Das ist Atem-beraubend Blitz:Trainer...Er kann Auch kochen Survival games Blitz:Ist was,Feuersturm??? Feuersturm:Ich habe einen Brief bekommen Brief:Feuersturm,Du und dein Freund haben sich Bewiesen,Bei unseren Team-Survival-games mitzumachen,Du und Er dürfen teilnehmen,Denkt dran:NUR EIN Team überlebt am ende, Die anderen....Ihr wisst,was Ich meine Blitzschlag:Was sind Survival games??? Blitz:Überleben,Alle gegen Alle,Ziel ist es,ALLE TÖTEN,Oder selbt getötet zu werden,Nur einer bzw. Ein team kommt Lebend heraus und erntet Ruhm....Feuersturm,Sollten wir mitmachen??? Feuersturm:Ja,wir müssen unsere Ehre verteidigen Blitz:Ok,Ich packe unsere Sachen,Und bereite Proviant vor Donner:Kommt lebend Zurück Nachtklaue:Ich will nicht,Das sie dich Töten Feuersturm:Die werden nicht mal Dran denken Blitz: Phase 1:Der anfang,Wir müssen nach Futter in Kisten wühlen,waffen und Rüstung finden Phase 2:Töten,Gegner TERMINIEREN Phase 3:Deathmatch,Alle überlebenden werden In die Arena Teleportiert und die Tore werden Geschlossen,Da kommt das Ende Am nächsten Tag reisen sie Los,Während Ihr schiff fährt,Höhren sie,Wie der Clan ruft Krieger des Clan's:ÜBERLEBT!!!ÜBERLEBT!!!ÜBERLEBT!!!! Sturm:Pass auf euch auf.... Nachtklaue:Wir passen hier auf Spiritius:Wenn ihr nicht widerkommt,Wühle Ich in euren Sachen rum In der Arena Führer:Die mächtigsten Krieger des Universums Kommen her,um sich zu Messen,Wir haben hier Team 1:Die Anführer dess Alptraum-Clan's Team 2:Die Champions der Arena in Portugalien Team 3:DARAUF WARTEN WIR ALLE!!!,DIE 2 STÄRKSTEN KRIEGER AUS DENN SCHATTEN-KRIEGER-CLAN!!! Und andere Teams 3.....2....1...LOS Blitz kann einen mit seinen Spitzen schwanz Umherschlagen und Aufspiesen Feuersturm Liefert Sich mit anderen Nahkämpfen,kann diese Jedoch besiegen Blitz:AUFTEILEN!!! Blitz schaut sich um,Ein andere Drache mit Rüstung schleicht sich hinter ihn an Und will ihn von Hinten Töten,Blitz merkt es,Und tötet ihn und Nehmt seine Rüstung Feuersturm Findet In einem Schatz eine Rüstung Blitz kommt aus einer Höhle heraus,Mit Futter,keiner ahnt es,Schon tötet er Schon 4 Krieger,Und kann alles einsammeln Feuersturm kann einen Erschiesen,Denn anderen Tot-beißen,Ein anderen Schiest auf ihn,Er besiegt Ihn Jedoch,Auf denn Weg Kann er noch Einen Versteckten töten Als sie sich Treffen Feuersturm:Wir sind umzingelt Blitz:Wenn wir es nicht schaffen...ACH WAS,WIR ZERROBEN DIE!!! Feuersturm:Gut Sie schalten jedoch alle aus,Bis neue kommen Feuersturm:ZU VIELE!!! Blitz:Geh nach draußen,Ich kümmere Mich darum Blitz Kümmert sich um sie,Kommt auch raus Bei denn Alptraum-Anführer Alptraum-Führer:ALLE TOT!!! Kollege:Das Deathmatch...Es beginnt in Kürze,Da ist noch ein Team Beide können gewinnen Einer schaltet alle Per Attacke aus Der andere Legt Fallen Das Deatmatch beginnt,Blitz und Feuersturm vs Die Alptraum-Clan anführer Führer:LASST DAS GEMETZEL BEGINNEN!!! Es folgt ein Nahkampf,Bei demm Blitz und Feuersturm Keinen Schaden erleiten,aber Die anderen Auch nicht Feuersturm:MIST,keine Schüsse mehr Blitz:Ich hab ne Idee,KOMM!!! Sie stellen sich auf einen Baum Alptraum-Boss:Noch zwei schüsse...LOS!!! Feuersturm und Blitz springen runter,Können denn Feuerball mit Ihren Händen irgendwie Auf-fangen und Zurück-werfen Die alptraum Führer Verbrennen Gnadenlos Blitz:Keine sorge,Wenn jemand stirbt,Ist er garnicht tot,Er wird In einen Posten Teleportiert und kann Den Rest beobachten Führer:WIR HABEN GEWINNER!!!,IHR SEID BEREIT FÜR PHASE 4 Beide:WAS??? Führer:Ihr beide Gegeneinander Feuersturm:Kannste Knicken... Sie greifen Und Töten Denn FÜHRER WIRKLICH,Da er Für das Ganze leid hier Verantwortlich ist Blitz:Ich will nachhause Feuersturm:Lass gehen Als sie wieder auf der Basis sind BEIDE:WAS MACHST IHR DENN DA??? Feuersturm:Ihr fackelt das die Ganze basis ab??? Nachtklaue und Sturm:Sry Beide gucken Wütend Nachtklaue und Sturm:HABEN TERMINE!!!,TSCHÜSS!!! Beide:KOMMT ZURÜCK,DASS GIBT 2 WOCHEN HAUSAREST!!! Noch ein tag In Der Schule 1 Stunde Blitz:Schönen guten morgen,Ihr lieben,Bin etwas müde,Die Telenovela-Marathon-Nacht war gestern Ein Drache meldet sich Blitz:Der Kerl da hinten Schüler:Was war ihr Notendurchschnitt Blitz:BESTER IN DER KLASSE!!! Blitz:Aber Jetzt zu denn Aufgaben,Holt eure Sachen raus Blitz(In Gedanken):Der Direktor warnte mich,Das diese Klasse streiche spielt,mal sehen Blitz:HAHAHAH,Nägel auf denn Stuhl,LANGWEILIG,Banane auf der Tafel,Schwach,Aal in der Schublade,ICH HAB KEINE ANGST VOR AALEN!!! Sturm:Wir haben ein Problem,leute Blitz:RUHE!!! Schüler:Wir fahren Schwere Geschütze aus Blitz höhrt das Band der schleuder,weicht aus und Kümmert sich um denn,Der ihn treffen wollte Blitz:Bin zwar An der Tafel,Kann aber höhren,NACHSITZEN Einige schüler stehe´n auf,um Zu reden Schüler:Was hast du gesagt,Junge Blitz(In Gedanken):Gut,das Ich denn Spiegel aufgehängt hab Blitz:BEIDE SOFORT HINSETZEN,RUCK-ZUCK!! Schüler:Wie hat er uns gesehen,Hat der Überalle augen??? Am nächsten tag Feuersturm:Heute sind wir beide da Die schüler wollen rache,Das sie so streng sind Sie versuchen es Mit Papierkugel'n aus Strohalm,Aber Sie rechneten mit,Das Blitz und Feuersturm Kanonen Mit spuckbällen gepastelt haben Beide:SO,Habt ihr eure Strohalme??? Alle schüler sagen Ja Und so geht die Schlacht los,Aber Blitz und feuersturm können Alle schüler die Halme Wegschiesen und sie in Einer Ecke DRÄNGEN Beide:Jetzt wird's Lustig.... Am ende hat jeder schüler Spuckpapier im Körper Schüler:Sie haben gesiegt Im Lehrerzimmer:Morgen wird jemand anderes Sie unterrichten Warum verließ Blitz denn Schatten-krieger-clan??? Blitz und Feuersturm streiteten sich damals Feuersturm:DAS KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN,DU IDIOT!!! Blitz:EGAL,DANN HAB ICH HALT 50 HÄUSER ANGEZÜNDET,DIE BAUEN WIR IM NU WIEDER AUF!!! Feuersturm:DAS WAREN DIE WICHTIGSTEN,ALLE UNSERE BÜCHER,DATEN UND PLÄNE FUTSCH!!! Blitz:HALT'S MAUL,DU "§!%!§$%!§%$§!"!$!=&$"§$&"$" Feuersturm;Ich sollte jetzt eine Strafe vorlegen Blitz:DAVI-SHAGE-SHEMI!!! Alle:WASSSS???? Blitz:SCHEIS,EGAL,DU KANNST NIEMAND BESTRAFEN!!!.....der NICHT in deinen Clan ist,Du Opfer Alle gucken Erschreckt Feuersturm:Was meinst du damit??? Blitz:Ich KÜNDIGE!!!,KÜNDIGE!!!,Ps:Ich hab dein Tage-Buch gelesen,Und deine Zahnbürste in's Klo geschimissen Danach kämpfen beide,So hart,wie es noch keiner Getan hat,sie waren Gegenseitig Verletzt am Ende Blitz:Ich geh einfach,das war es NICHT wert,Kaum zu glauben,das Ich so eine Niete gehorschte Feuersturm:Die... Blitz:JAJAJAJJA!!!Das findest du in Denn Regalen,Ich packe meine Sachen,Moment,Brauche Ich nicht,Ich habe MICH,Meinen Verstand und meinen Kopf.... So Verlies er denn Clan ANGRIFF!!! teil.1 Scar:Sehr gut,Blitz hat den Clan verlassen und sich von seiner Familie getrennt.... Bone king:Dann müssen wir alle Bösen Clan's Zusammentrommel'n und DENN SCHATTEN-KRIEGER-CLAN ZERSTÖHREN!!! Im lager der Schatten-krieger Söldner:WIR HABEN EIN PROBLEM...AALE!!! Feuersturm:Dann müssen wir sie Loswerden Alle:Ein problem...Sie lassen sich mit Blitzen wegmachen,Aber Blitz war der EINZIGE Skrill hier,DER KEINE ANGST VOR AALEN HATTE..... Feuersturm:HÖHRT DAMIT AUF,MIT MEINEN SCHULDGEFÜHLEN ZU SPIELEN!!! Nachtklaue:JAAAA,Is klar,Hast ja nur deinen Freund Verloren,Der dich jetzt net mehr Leiden kann.... Feuersturm:WARTET!!!,Habt ihr das Gehöhrt.... Nachtklaue:WAS??? Feuersturm:SHHH....Es glank wie Tausen drachenfüße...Eine ARMEE Sölder:WIR WERDEN ANGEGRIFFEN!!! Da stehen Die Bösen clan's,Die aber nicht rechneten,Das alle Guten clan's Auch da sind,So geht die Schlacht los,Aber es kommen Viele verluste... In Blitz's Clan Krieger:MEIN HERR!!!,Der Schatten-krieger-clan wird Angegriffen,Sollen wir ihnen Helfen Blitz:NEIN!!! Krieger:ABER...Ihr Sohn ist dort,Und seine Mutter auch Blitz:IST MIR SCHEISS EGAL,MANN,VON MIR AUS,SOLL FEUERSTURM UND SEIN CLAN VERRECKEN!!! Krieger:Ok...Ist wohl ehe das Beste,Es würde uns Sonst in einen Krieg ziehen Zurück zur Schlacht Skull:WIR VERLIEREN ZU VIELE MÄNNER,ES GIBT KEINE VERSTÄRKUNG MEHR!!! Feuersturm:Außer Blitz.... Nachtklaue:Ich GEHE DA HIN!!! Feuersturm:Ob er uns Helfen wird.... Nachtklaue:NA KLAR WIRD ER DAS,SONST WÄRE SEIN SOHN TOT!!! Später Blitz:NEIN!!! Nachtklaue:Aber.... Blitz:NEIN!!! Nachtklaue:Was ist mit deiner Familie!? Blitz:MIR DOCH EGAL,DIE SOLLEN STERBEN,VON MIR AUS!!! Nachtklaue:Das kann nicht sein... Blitz:WORAUF WARTEST DU NOCH!!!,WACHEN!!!,BRINGT IHN WEG!!! Nachtklaue wird Rausgeschmissen In der Schlacht Feuersturm:NACHTKLAUE,,,Wo ist Blitz??? Nachtklaue:Er will uns net Helfen,Er sagt,Ihn ist es egal,Was jetzt Passiert Feuersturm Geht dann Selbst zum Clan der Sonne Blitz:RAUS HIER!!! Feuersturm:Was ist,wenn Ich dir etwas für deine Hilfe gäbe Blitz:Ich höhre.... Feuersturm:Du wirst Entbannt Blitz:NEIN!!! Feuersturm:Aber,wenn du nicht Hilfs't,Stirbt deine Familie,MEINE Familie,alle deine Freunde... Blitz:Das...Ist mir egal,Ich will die nicht mehr sehen,Mein sohn kann auch Sterben Sturm ist Feuersturm jedoch Gefolgt und höhrte alles Sturm:Vater...Du willst uns WIRKLICH In stich lassen Blitz:Ich will euch STERBEN lassen,Ich bin raus aus denn Geschäft,Ich hab meine Eigenen Probleme...Ich will MEINEN Clan vom Krieg fernhalten... Feuersturm:Aber.... Blitz:WENN IHR NICHT SOFORT ABHAUT,SCHICKE ICH VERSTÄRKUNG FÜR DIE DUNKLEN CLAN'S!!! Da sind sie weg Als beide Zuhause sind,Sehen sie,Das Die Dunklen Clan's,Sowohl die Guten Fast alle Tot sind Nachtklaue:Vater...Sie haben Mutter getötet... Sturm:Meine auch... Feuersturm:Nein,wir kriegen sie wieder auf Füßen,Erst werde Ich Blitz sagen,was Ich von ihn halte Er geht da hin Blitz:Ich hab alles gesehen,Die haben euch Zerrobt,Man,war das Lustig,so was zu sehen,Die dinger sollte man Action-Fime nennen Feuersturm:Du hast NUR zugesehen,Wie unsere Frauen starben Blitz:EURE Frauen...Aber Ich bin nicht mehr dein Freund Nachtklaue:DAS REICHT...ICH LASSE SOWAS NICHT UNGESTRAFT... Nachtklaue schießt auf Blitz...Aber keine wirkung Blitz:HAST DU GARNICKS VON DER SCHULE GELERNT???,Ich zeige dir.WIE MAN ES MACHT Blitz schießt auf Nachtklaue..Sturm geht aber Dazwischen Nachtklaue:STURM!!! Blitz:Ach,Hauptsache,Ich hab JEMANDEN getroffen Feuersturm Wird so wütend,Das er versucht,anzugreifen,Aber es gibt Fallen,Die ihn daran hinder'n Blitz:Und jetzt...VERSCHWINDET ENDLICH!!! Sie gehen zu Ihren Clan und beginnen wieder Aufzubauen Später Scar:Sehr gut Bone king:Der Clan der Sonne wird uns Helfen Blitz:In ordnung...ABER ICH WERDE DAS LEBEN VON FEUERSTURM BEENDEN!!! Fortsezung folgt.... ANGRIFF!!! teil.2 Feuersturm:ALLES WIEDER WIE NEU!!! Nachtschwinge und Duftblüte:Wie lange waren wir Im Koma Nachtklaue und Sturm:2 Monate...War ZIEMLICH hart Im Finsterclan Bone king:Es läuft...Sie kriegen wohl eine Neue Lieferung von Waren.IN DIESEM ORT FALLEN WIR EIN UND BEKÄMPFEN SIE.....KLAUT DIE WARE Blitz:MOMENT!!!,MOMENT!!!,MOMENT!!!,Wer hat dich Zu meinen Chef ernannt Bone king:ICH MICH SELBST!!! Blitz:Was ist,wenn ICH chef sein will? Bone kinge:Dann kämpfen wir darum... Blitz schlägt ihn nieder Bone king:Ich geb auf Blitz:OK,DAS IST DER PLAN!!! Scar wird denn Kreislauf des Schiffes Manipulieren...Damit wir sie Finden Können,Lilly wird das Zweite team leiden und Die Verteidigung bekämpfen,Scar wird die Flanke leiten Bone king und Ich werden mit unserer Kompanie die Haupt-truppe Abfangen Feuersturm:Die spione Fanden heraus...Das Blitz denn Bösen hilft...VERDAMMT,SIE WOLLEN MORGEN UNSERE LADUNG ANGREIFEN!!!..DIE ARMEE WIRD SIE BESCHÜTZEN!!! Morgens kommt Die Ladung an...Und Der Finsterclan beginnt denn Angriff Blitz:FEUERSTURM!!! Feuersturm:BLITZ IST BEI DENN BÖSEN?! Alle gucken Geschockt Blitz:STELL DICH MIR WIE EIN ECHTER DRACHE...PS:WIR HABEN JUNGELDONNER GEFANGEN UND KÖPFEN IHN JETZT VOR EUCH!!! Alle:NEIN!!! Er wird Nicht geköpft,sondern Geschockt,aber Überlebt,Und dadurch wird Feuersturm wütend SO beginnen Blitz und Feuersturm RICHTISCH ZU KÄMPFEN!!! Es beginnt eine Schlacht,Am ende Hilft Blitz sie Noch und Bone king's armee wird Vertrieben Blitz:SO,Jetzt gehe Ich zurück zu Meiner Basis... Feuersturm:WARTE.....Bleib doch hier und Feier mit uns ne Runde Blitz:Ich bin Kein mitglied mehr Sturm:Vater...Bleib doch Blitz:NEIN!!!...Ich gehe jetzt,Ich bin keiner von dieser Familie mehr...Nichtmal meiner wirklichen In der Basis Blitz:Ich vergesse sie einfach,Der nervt net mehr Hunger'not Feuersturm:Die Nahrung ist KNAPP,Leute,es kommen keine neuen Lieferungen mehr und wir haben nur noch 20 Fische Nachtklaue:Blitz hat ne menge...Fragen wir Ihn doch Spiritius:Wird er Uns etwas geben Nachtklaue:KLAR WIRD ER DAS!!! In der Basis Blitz:Essen....Ja...Davon hab Ich was...Aber Ihr müsst mir einen Gefallen tun Nachtklaue:WAS??? Eine Bananen-schale fliegt auf Blitz Blitz:GRRRRR!!!!...RATET!!!! Später Nachtklaue:Bitte höhrt auf,Eure bannanen-Schalen zu werfen Drache:Sonst was Nachtklaue:Sonst werden wir Eine Hungersnot erleiden Drache:Holt mir heu...Dann Höhren wir auf Später Bauer:HEU?!...Ja..Das hab Ich...Holt mir aber einen Kampf-Helm Später Schmied:Ja,Ich habe Helme..Aber mein Rücken tuet weh,Bringt ihn in Ordnung und Ich gebe euch meinen Besten Helm Später Verkäufer:Öhl,Ihr ,müsst mir was Geben Nachtklaue:Ich wusste es... Verkäufer:Einen Hering Nachtklaue sieht Hoffnung Er holt einen Hering Feuersturm:DENK AN DIE NOT!!!...BENUTZE IHN SINVOLL!!! Verkäufer:Danke,Hier ist das Öhl Schmied:War mir eine Freude Bauer:Vielen dank Drache:SEHR GUT!!! Nachtklaue:Jetzt höhrt auf,Bannanenschalen zu werfen Drache:Gut...2 Drachen..ein Wort Drache:ODER ZWEI!!! Blitz:ENDLICH BANNANEN FREI!!!...UND ICH LIEBE ES!!! Nachtklaue:Kriegen wir jetzt Ein paar Fische Blitz:Ja...Schnapp dir Eine Ladung...Ich und Ein parr Männer holen die Anderen Bei Feuersturm's Volk ist die Hölle los,Sie beginnen zu Kämpfen...Bis Nachtklaue und Blitz erscheinen Feuersturm:Danke...Vielen dank Blitz:Für dich habe Ich es nicht getan...Jetzt habt ihr euer Essen.... Skull:Bleib doch ne Runde Blitz:Keine ZEIT!!! Skull:WARUM NICHT?!..Clan pflichten Blitz:Es gibt keine Pflichten....Ich hab nur kein Bock Feuersturm:OH,Und warum hättest du Mich damals fast umgebracht Blitz:Damals war Ich under Überwilden-Kontrolle.... Feuersturm:Ok,und mach dir nicks draus...Das dein Clan bald fällt,weil er so Schwach ist Blitz:WAS HAST DU GESAGT?! Feuersturm:Die wahrheit.... Blitz:OK,MÄNNER,NIMMT ALLES WIEDER MIT...HIER SIND NUR EIN PAAR HUNGERNDE!!! Sturm:Ist das Jetzt dein ernst... Blitz:Viel glück...Und danke für das..Was ihr getan habt Feuersturm:Was TUN WIR JETZT...Alle Clan's Hunger'n...Und die einzige Futter-Quelle ist weg Blitz:Isst euch doch Gegenseitig...Mir egal...Ich gehe essen Das DUELL MIT EINEN VULKAN!!! Im Finserclan Bone king;Es wird zeit,Die Schatten-Krieger ANZUGREIFEN!!! Scar:Der Vulkan dort wird helfen..Wir sprengen ihn auf und Fluten es mit Lava Im anderen Clan Feuersturm:KEINE HERINGE MEHR!!! Nachtklaue:Ihr seid Jetzt auf euch ALLEINE GESTELLT!!! Blitz:Und...Irgendwas los???,Hab meinen Clan aufgelöst..Aber Genug futter hab Ich...Nicht so wie Ihr Nachtklaue:MOMENT!!!,Du warst doch dabei,Als Schädelknacker drachen Mich angegriffen haben,Warum hast du Nich geholfen Blitz:Wieso sollte Ich,Kleiner,Ihr stirbt doch ehe vor Hunger Spiritius:ICH HABE EINE FLOTTE DES FINSTERCLANS ENTDECKT...WIR MÜSSEN KÄMPFEN!!! Blitz:Ja,Ich gehe dort zum Felsen und Schaue zu Feuersturm:Wir brauchen noch jemanden,Der die Zweite Flanke anführt,Aber alle sind Beschäftigt Polarfeuer:Was ist mit Blitz??? Blitz:Ich bin nicht in euren Clan,Ich werde die Flanke nicht helfen,Selbst wenn Ich bock hätte,Ich bin Jetzt Clan-los Nachtklaue:Also willst du net??? Blitz:Widersehen,Ich steige auf denn Felsen mit meinen Fischen Als die Flotte Ankommt,Zerstöhren sie Denn Vulkan..Lava fließt...Alle drachen gehen auf denn Boot..AUßER BLITZ!!! Nachtschwinge:Unser Sohn ist noch da Drin Nachtklaue:HILFE!!DIE LAVA IST ZU NAH!!! Feuersturm:Wir kommen da nicht hin,Wir brauchen jemanden,Der da hin kommen kann Blitz schaut einfach nur zu und Genießt es Spiritius:Blitz ist der Einzige,aber er schaut nur ZU!!! Blitz:HAHAHAHA,Jetzt wird es Lustig,Fast so gut wie meine Telenovela Feuersturm:NEIN!!! Nachtklaue wird Ohnmächtig und Die Lava ist aber weg Feuersturm:DAS IST NUR EURE SCHULD!!! Er fliegt alleine und Zerstöhrt in Wut die Halbe flotte,Bis alle weg sind ALLE Jubeln(außer Blitz) Nachtklaue ist Schwer verletzt Blitz:JAJAJAJA,Habe Termine,Tschüss Feuersturm:MOMENT MAL!!!,Das war auch Deine schuld,wegen dir ist mein Sohn fast gestorben!!! Blitz:Und,Ich gehe zurück zu meinen Platz Feuersturm Schiesst auf Ihn Blitz Läuft weiter Blitz:Macht mir nicks aus Feuersturm schiest und schiest,und schiest,Bis Blitz langsam Müde wird und Sich schlafen legt Als er Aufsteht,Findet er Sich Von wachen umgeben Wieder Nachtklaue:Warum?! Blitz höhrt nicht und TÖTET alle Wachen,Alle Mitglieder des Drachen-Rat's kämpfen,Bis sie Fallen,Feuersturm ist der Einzige Übrige Blitz:Ich hau ab... Feuersturm:STELL DICH MIR!!! WIE EIN MANN!!! Blitz:So sei es Sie kämpfen SO hart,Das ein Sturm mit Blitzen ertöhnt Sturm:Irgendwie müssen wir sie Aufhalten Sie Versuchen alles,Aber kommen nicht dazu Am ende liegen BEIDE auf denn Boden Feuersturm aber von Feuer umgeben Blitz hohlt Ihn jedoch raus,Und verschwindet danach Spiritius:HAT ER GRADE?! Nachtklaue:Ja,er hat Feuersturm:Er hat mich rausgeholt,Aber,Ich habe ihn Doch verbannt Alle:War ein Fehler.... Blitz:Ja,war es,Moment,Verbannt,Das heißt,Ich muss Jetzt gehen Feuersturm:Ok,Ich entbanne Dich Blitz:Interesiert mich grade net ENDE Undercover Jemand wird Verdeckt bei Denn Finster-clan ermitteln Feuersturm:Du wirst sie Spionieren,Und uns alles Safen,Komme zurück,Der Trick ist:Schnell rein,Schnell raus,KEINE SPUREN!!! Jungeldonner:Na gut,Ich verstehe,Aber Ihr seid sofort da,Wenn Ich entdeckt werde Nachtklaue:Und hole etwas Futter,Es ist wie Hunger-not Währendessen Blitz:Was haben wir denn da,Wildschweine,Dann las mal loslegen Er Tötet alle und Frisst sich Voll Zurück zum Clan Jungeldonner:Bin bereit,Versucht.währendessen das Folg zu ernähren Schon geht er los Nachtklaue inzwischen Geht durch denn Wald,Um Futter zu suchen,stadessen trift er auf Blitz Blitz;Immernoch hunger's not,Hmmm,Nicht bei mir,Hab genug essen Nachtklaue:Könntest du dich Bei meinen Vater entschuldigen,Er ist gleich da hinten und Schaut zu...Dann Verzeiht er dir Blitz:ICH bei IHN,Er sollte sich bei mir entschuldigen Nachtklaue:Für was... Blitz:Das er Nacht's in mein Haus kam und Mein Rezept für Fischstäbchen Gestohlen hat,FÜR DAS ICH 3 JAHRE GEBRAUCHT HAB!!! Nachtklaue:Ok...Aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe,Die Feindlichen Clan's greifen an,Und wir brauchen jemanden,Der die Flanke Anführt Blitz:Hey,Das ist nicht mehr Mein Problem,Ich habe Ihnen Denn rücken gekehrt,Ich lebe ja Schon alleine,Aber nimm ruhig etwas Fisch mit, Nachtklaue:Aber... Blitz sorgt für Rauch und dann Ist er weg Feuersturm:Und,Entschuldigt er sich Nachtklaue:Er sagt,Du sollst dich bei Ihn Entschuldigen,Da du seine Geheim-Kammer Durchgestöbert hast,Wo seine TIEFSTEN Geheimnisse drin waren,Jetzt weiß jeder,Das er Telenovela's Guckt Feuersturm:Ja,Das brachte ihn Spott und Hohn Im Undercover hat Jungel sich Reingemacht und Hat viel Erfahren,Nur das Er Endteckt wurde und Wegrann Bone King:Hinterher!!! In Der Basis Jungeldonner:GUTE UND SCHLECHTE NACHRICHTEN!!!,DIE GUTE,ICH HABE INFOS,DIE SCHLECHTE IST,DAS SIE MICH ENTDECKT HABEN UNDE DIE KOMPLETTE FLOTTE AUF DENN WEG IST!!! Feuersturm:KOMPLETTE ARMEE!!!,ZUR FRONT!!! Alle stehen auf Der Front,Wo die Feindliche Flotte ankommt Scar:UNDERCOVER?!,Das ist so Klyshee-haft Spiritius:Ach,Klyshee,Das Wort für ,,Ich höhre von Niemanden einen Besseren Plan Bone king:Wie dem auch sei,Eure Flanke hat keinen Anführer,Oder sollte da nicht jemand stehen,Jemand,Der schon-mal hier War Feuersturm:IST DOCH EGAL!!! ANGRIFF!!! Es folgt eine Schlacht,Die Hart und Leicht war,Vorallem für denn Finsterclan,Weil Die flanke ungeschützt war ´Feuersturm:DIE FLANKE,SIE IST KAPUTT,SIE GREIFEN DIE HÄUSER AN!!! Sie wollten grade anreifen,Bis ein Schock sie traf,Da stand Blitz,Der Zurück war,Und sich der Kompletten armee und Scar stellte Blitz:Einer vs Tausend,Endlich etwas,WAS KEIN KLYSHEE IST!!! Spiritius:WIESO MUSS ALLES EIN KLYSEE SEIN!!!! Blitz kann die Armee ohne Mühe und Not auseinander-nehmen,Scar kann ein paar Minuten Durchalten,Wird aber Besiegt,So wie die Komplette Flotte,Die auf einmal weg ist Feuersturm:SIEG!!! Alle Schreien In denn Himmel,bis sie Merken,Das sie keine Schüsse mehr haben,Und das Blitz weg ist Nachtklaue:Da liegt ein Brief Brieg:So,Sie sind weg,Ich gehe Grade wieder zu meiner Höhle ps:Schaut hinter denn Büschen Da sehen sie ENDLICH MAL WIEDER FUTTER!!! So feier'n alle bis in Die nacht Später Klopfen Blitz:Wer ist da?!,,Nur ein Brief?! Brief:Hiermit Entbanne Ich blitz dafür,Das er die Flanke alleine Verteidigt hat,Er kann denn Clan Wieder beitreten wenn er will Unterschrift:Feuersturm ENDE Clash of Clan's Alle Drachen erhalten einen Brief,Feuersturm hat ein Großes-Clan Turnier Vorbeireitet,Der clan,der Gewinnt,Bekommt ehre und Ruhm Blitz:ICH MACH DA MIT,BIN JA SCHON IN EINEM NEUEN CLAN!! Donner:Ich auch,Der leuchtende clan braucht Etwas wind Jeder macht mit In der Arena,Kommt es zum Ersten kampf Polarfeuer vs Flammensturm Polarfeuer,der nicht mehr Verrückt ist,Kann gewinnen,Und flammensturm muss weg Flammensturm:Glückwunsch Nächster kampf,Donner vs Sonnenbrand Donner gewinnt Blitz kommt weiter Feuersturm kommt weiter,Viele Kommen weiter,BIS Finale Darauf warten alle,DAS DUELL,ZWISCHEN ZWEI KRIEGER'N,DIE UNBESIEGT SIND!!! ES IST WIE T-REX VS SPINOSAURUS ODER GODZILLA VS GHIDRA,ODER WINDIGO VS HYDRA,ES IST DAS ULTIMATIVE BATTEL FEUERSTURM VS BLITZ!!! Alle schauen Groß Spiritius:WTF,IST DAS JETZT EUER ERNST!!! Feuersturm:Mal etwas,was würdig ist... Blitz:Acheloni.-kop,Das wird lustig 3...2....1 LOS!!! Das Finale geht los,Aber ein paar Drachen aus Feindlichen Clan's mischen ein So das Blitz und Feuersturm Zusammen kämpfen müssen,Als alle besiegt sind,Und Feuersturm nicht aufpasst,Wird er hinten erschlagen,VON BLITZ!!! Blitz hat gewonnen durch eine List und Ein wenig Köpfchen Blitz:HAHAHAHAHHA!!! SIEGER IST BLITZ VOM WASSER-CLAN!!! So gewinnt Der Clan dank Blitz denn Titel ,,Clash of Clan's King'' und andere Preise'' Feuersturm:Wir haben zwar net gewonnen,Aber hauptsache,Jemand hat gewonnen,Der mal bei uns war... Während Blitz zurück Nachhause geht,Mit Jubelnder Begleitung verlässt er Die Arena Ende Aufnahme-Prüfung Feuersturm:NEUE REKRUTEN!!! DIE AUFNAHME-PRÜFUNG IST EIN RITUAL VOLLER BLUT,NERVENKITZEL UND TOT,NAJA,MANCHMAL,DESWEGEN SCHREI ICH HIER!!!,OH,HAB ICH DICH ANGESPUCKT!!!,PECH FÜR DICH!!!,Also gut,Versucht Mich zu Überwätigen,Die Prüfung ist morgen Sie versuchen es,Bis er Alle k.o Schlägt Nachtklaue besucht währdendessen Blitz Nachtklaue:Wie war denn deine Aufnahmeprüfung Blitz:Ich war bei der Gründung dabei,Natürlich war es einfach,Weil Ich mir die Prüfung mit Feuersturm ausgedacht hab Nachtklaue:Wie haben Die anderen Abgeschnitten Blitz:Das war anders,Spiritius bekam einpaar Schläge,Duftblüte war knapp,Polar,EIN CHAOS!!!,Jungel-donner,Perfekt, Nachtklaue:Ich muss nachhause.... Blitz:Ich begleite Dich,es ist Ziemlich dunkel und Es ist Gefährlich,SIEHST DU,Schädel-knacker Sie entdecken Nachtklaue Schon ist er Verloren,Bis Blitz eintrifft... Währendessen Sturm:Wie war es denn Für dich,Die Prüfung zu schaffen Feuersturm:Mit Blitz ausgedacht,das war einfach,Ahh,da sind sie Bei der Prüfung Blitz:SO,Ihr werdet wellen verschiedener Gegner aus-schalten müssen und euch Die fahne schnappen,Es ist einfach....unmöglich,Also gebt euer Bestes,Ihr geht alleine In die Höhle rein So gehen alle rein Einer wird von Schädel-knacker überwätigt,Kommt aber durch Ein anderer Fällt von einer Klippe,schafft es hoch Andere werden Getötet Bis 3 Übrig bleiben Drache:DA,DIE FAHNE!!! Drache:Holt sie euch Sie wird von einer Feuerwurm-Königin bewacht 2 Halten sie auf,Während einer Die fahne holt,Sie verperrt Jedoch denn Weg Drache:WAS JETZT!!! Drache:Wir werden es Nicht schaffen,LASST UNS ABER MIT PAUKEN UND ACTION UNTERGEHEN!!! Sie schreien und Gehen auf sie Los,Sie benutzen alles,was sie haben,Schießen,Speihen,Treten,Aber die Königin hat auch was Drauf und Kann abwehren Drache:SIE IST ZU STARK!!! Drache:DAS IST UNSERE EINZIGE CHANGE,GREIFT ALLE GEMEINSAM AN!!! Sie schlagen die Königin K.O Als sie Rauskommen Feuersturm:Glückwunsch,Ihr seid nun Mitglieder,Und bekommt auch Namen,Du skrill,Du wirst ab Jetzt Grunt heißen,Der Nachtschatten ist ab Jetzt Ervin,Und der Wollgeheul hier ist Schnee-sturm Alle feiern bis In die Nacht Ende Die Rede Feuersturm muss eine Rede vor denn Gesamten Stamm halten,aber Er kommt net weiter,er fühlt sich ziemlich Nervös Feuersturm:OK,Ich habe Vortschritte gemacht Blitz:Lass mal sehen Das Blatt ist leer Blitz:Wenn DAS die Vortschritte sind,will Ich denn Anfang nicht sehen Feuersturm:Ist egal,Ich schaffe das,ICH SCHAFFE DAS!!! Später Feuersturm:NICKS,GARNICKS,DAS KANN NET SEIN!!! Blitz:Wow,so klein und schon Ausgebrannt,Also,Ich habe schon meine Fertig,das Jubilium's-fest wird der HAMMER!!! Feuersturm;:HILF MIR DOCH!!!,Du kannst mir helfen Blitz:Ok... Blitz zeigt Feuersturm,Von wo er seine Ruhe bekommt Feuersturm:MEDITIEREN?! Blitz:Das ist gut für denn Geist,gut für denn Körper,Gut für die Gesundheit und Das Geheimnis meine' Charm's Feuersturm:Na ja,Ich kann es Versuchen Blitz:Atme tief ein,Entspanne dich,mach die Augen zu Ps:Ich Meditiere auch im Wahren Leben Feuersturm:Vielen Dank,Jetzt muss Ich aber Schreiben Blitz:Ok,Und achte auf Die Soldaten des Feindlichen Clan's,die vor meiner Haustür stehen Feuersturm:ok,,Danke...WAS!!! Blitz:Entspannung,Ok,lass uns die Fertigmachen So springen beide aus den Haus und vernichten JEDEN,Der sie angreift,Am ende steht die Rede an Blitz:Ersten's ist es schön,so Viele zu sehen,Die uns Unterstützen und Manchmal auch uns selbst Jagen,Also will Ich net lange reden,Sonder'n Einfach sagen,Angst vor Aalen ist DÄMLICH!!! Feuersturm:Vielen dank,So,als erstes,Soll der in der Reihe aufhöhren zu Klauen,Die Falle dort soll Vernichtet werden,Die Berserker dort Gefangen und die Feindliche Flotte von Bone king ZERSTÖHRT werden,Danke für euer Verständnis....JETZT AUF IN DENN KAMPF!!! Ende.Sry,Heute kurz,Ich schwitze wie Scheisse,deshalb fällt es mir net ein Streit bei der Zussammenabreit Teil.1 ´Jemand braucht Hilfe Alicia:Und deswegen,Warrior's Clan Greift an,Und wir brauchen Hilfe Piet,Moin,Feuersturm und Blitz Gleichzeitig:SEHEN WIR ETWA WIR GROßE KRIEGER AUS,DIE ALLEINE GANZE FLOTTEN VERNICHTEN KÖNNEN ODER WAS?! Alle:Ähhhh....JA Piet,Moin,Feuersturm und Blitz:Ok..Ihr bekommt EINE Flotte Moin:Wir haben nämlich eigene's zu tun,Ich muss noch einen Platz für Tausen Flüchtlinge finden Piet:Ich muss Nahrung für Die Tausend finden Blitz:Und wir..Können helfen,ERWARTET ABER KEINEN RESPEKT!!! Feuersturm:Denn wenn wir nämlich eine Komplette Flotte in denn Krieg schicken,Dann müsst ihr schon Mitkommen Alicia:Höhrt mal zu,Ersten's:Alle in meinen Clan müssen auf mich höhren,Blitz,Du bist in meinen Clan,höhre also auf mich Blitz:Sehe Ich aus,als würde Ich Jämmerliche Stachel-Klassen-Drachen Respekt schenken oder was??? Feuersturm:Und Ich andere Nachtschatten Blitz:Oder Ich andere Skrill's,Damal's haben wir NICHT UMSONST die Atom-Quelle angefasst,Das war ZIEMLICH...Atomal Tiara:Wie dem auch sei...Los geht's Nachtklaue uns Sturm:AUF GEHT'S!!! Blitz und Feuersturm:NEIN,Junge,du hast Hausarest,Da ihr unser Hartes Geld ausgibt,WIR SIND KEINE MILLIONÄRE!!! Sturm und Nachtklaue:Ihr seid doch Billiadäre,Ihr habt so viel Stoff,Das ist sogar schon Reich,Aber cmon,Wir wollen den Flotten-kampf sehen Beide:Jetzt könnt Ihr eure Häufchen dort Saubermachen,WIR HABEN nämlich kein bock,Eure ecken sauberzumachen,Da unsere Ecken schon genug voller Scheisse sind,Die könnt Ihr auch mal Putzen,Danach,könnt ihr ruhig mal mit den Anderen Kinder'n spielen Sturm und Nachtklaue:DAS IST UNFAIR!!! Beide:NEIN!!!,WIR MÜSSEN DIESE SCHEISSE-FRESSER VON AFFEN HELFEN!!! Stormfly:WIR STEHEN HINTER EUCH!!! Beide:Ok,Ihr Scheise-Fresser von Affen Da will Lyra schon auf sie Losgehen,wird aber noch Besiegt Feuersturm:SCHWACH!!! Wie der Komplette Clan... Blitz:Nun Ja,Sonnenbrand und Knochen sind die Einzigen,denen Ich dort Vertraue In der Flotte Tiara und Lyra:Wir trauen denn Beiden nicht,Sie wissen alles,Sie kennen alles,Sie können Ganz Belania Alleine AUSEINANDERNEHMEN!!! Stormfly:Keine andere Wahl Blitz und Feuersturm kommen rein Feuersturm:Was sollen wir als Erstes Auseinander nehmen,Die Ställe oder die Schlaf-Plätze Blitz:Oder doch das Ganze dorf Auf einmal,Darf es Tote geben???oder Verletzte,Oder Im koma Stormly:NEIN,NEIN UND NEIN!!! Blitz haut ihr eine Blitz:Ihr versteht Ja keinen Spaß Sonnenbrand und Knochen komme rein Knochen:Und???,Was dürfen wir Auseinander nehmen??? Sonnenbrand:Die Ställe oder Schlafplätze,Dürfen wir Leute verletzen,Im koma setzen oder Töten??? Stormfly:Ok,ihr dürft die Schiffe von Warrior auseinandernehmen,und Sie Töten Alle Vier:Ihr seid ja DOCH NICHT Langweiler Tiara und Lyra:DAS REICHT,WIR SCHLAGEN EUCH UND STOPFEN EUCH IN EURE ZELLEN,BIS ALLES FERTIG IST!!! Blitz und Feuersturm gucken Verwirrt,als Tiara und Lyra angreifen,Schlagen sie zurück,Und am Boden Feuersturm:NICHT COOL!!! Blitz:Idioten... Sie Verlassen die Kammer wieder Stormfly:Sie sind nett,wenn man Sie besser kennt In der Schlacht,Die 4 Stunden dauert Tiara:Ich muss zu Crusher... Feuersturm:MOMENT!!!,Denn haben wir schon K.O Gebocks't Stormfly:SOLLTET IHR NICHT IN DER FLANKE SEIN!!! Blitz:Wir haben schon Gewonnen,Eigentlich seit 4 Stunden,Wir waren sofort fertig,Weil wir sie In ihre Zellen gestopft haben,Aber Crusher ist bei Warrior,Und wacht wieder auf Lyra:Ihr habt uns danach net GEHOLFEN!!! Feuersturm:Wir hatten Kein bock Alle Drei:Tss..MÄNNER!!! Blitz und Feuersturm:HALT'S MAUL!!!,WIR MÄNNER SIND BILLIONEN MAL BESSER!!!,NUR DAS WIR WISSEN,WIE MAN KRIEGE SCHNELL BEENDET!!!...Idioten,Wir haben die Häfte der Armee In 2 Minuten erledigt,Und bei uns sind Selbst ein paar leute Umgekommen..MOMENT MAL,Wir hatten keine Verluste Dann tauchen Warrior und Crusher auf Warrior:Also,sich hinter denn Schatten-krieger'n zu Verstecken ist ein's,ABER Die halbe armee Zu besiegen,Beindruckend,Ihr zwei Blitz:Danke,das kommt alles aus denn Handgelenk und geht dann in Die klauen Feuersturm:Und mann muss Hart sein,Wie Stein,und Robust wie Emerald's Crusher:Egal,Ich bin weg Warrior:WARTE!!! Crusher:Die haben mich K.O Gebockst,alter,Ich bin raus Warrior:Ok..AUTSCH!!! Er ist K.O,Fliegt aber schnell weg,und Die flotte geht auch weg Stormfly:Ok,Vielen dank...MOMENT,WO SIND SIE!!! Blitz:hier,Wir fliegen weg Später Blitz:ACH DU SCHEISSE!!!,WER HAT IN MEINEN HAUS EINE PARTY GEMACHT,SIE IST JA NOCH AN!!! Feuersturm:Hey,Blitz,Und...ACH DU SCHEISSE!!! Sturm und Nachtklaue erscheinen Beide:OH-OH Blitz und Feuersturm:DAS GIBT DREIFACHEN HAUSARREST,KEIN RAUSGEHEN,KEINE...WO WOLLT IHR HIN!!! Finale Folge Schock:Ich bin es Blitz:Wer bist du??? Feuersturm:Ich kenn denn net Sturm der Blitze:Das ist SCHOCK,Er ist wirklich für denn Tot von Blitz's Vater verantwortlich Blitz:DENN KAUF ICH MIR!!! Es geht los,Schock hat seinen Eigenen Clan,der sich eine Schlacht liefert,Die eine Pause macht Sturm:Es geht um alles,ODER NICHTS,Kämpft Blitz:Denkt dran,Schock gehöhrt mir,Er hat meinen Vater getötet,DAS WIRD IHM LEIDTUN!!! Feuersturm:Der Plan ist simpel:HAUT DRAUF,WAS DAS ZEUG HÄLLT!!! In der anderen Basis Reverse Flash:Angreifen... Nightwar:Auslöschen... Black Flash:Zertsöhren.... Schock:GEWINNEN!!! Krieger:LOS GEHT'S!!! Es folgt wieder eine Schlacht,aber es wird spektakulär Feuersturm:Blackie Black Flash:Feuri Sie gehen aufeinander los Flash : R.Flash Sturm der Blitze Vs Nightwar und so weiter BIS Blitz von Schock zu Boden geschlagen wird Schock:GIB AUF!!! Blitz:Auf keinen fall...DU HAST MEINEN VATER GETÖTET Schock:Nein,Blitz,ICH BIN DEIN VATER!!! Blitz schreit einfach NEIIIIINN!!! Dennoch steht er auf Blitz:So,Papi,du musst mir schon einiges Erklähren Schock:Nachdem ihr mich zurückgelassen habt,Im friedhof,Habe Ich mich selbst ausgegraben,Ich räche mich Jetzt Blitz:Versuche es doch So geht der Kampf weiter,Bis Blitz seinem Vater in der Flucht schlägt Blitz:NIMM DAS!!!,Und schreib mir mal Schock:Ich komme wieder,Behalte deine Post im auge Nach der Schlacht war alles Friedlich Leute,Das war das Ende meiner Oc-abenteuer,es war so lang und schön,Aber alles hat ein Ende.nur die Wurst hat zwei,Ja wohl,leute,es IST VORBEI Ps:Am 7.Juli war mein Geburtstag,KEINER hier dachte dran,Das stand auf meinem Profil,also,DENKT AN DIESEM SPRUCH: ,,Ist der Asiate sauer,rennt weg,sonst macht's gleich AUA Mein Geburtstag/special Ja,Ich mache weiter Es war mein Geburtstag,Seht selbst Moin:ENDLICH!! Mein tag,darauf wartete Ich so lange..Mal sehen Alle vergassen es Moin:Wow,Ich bin so ANGEPISST!!! Morgen's Piet:Moin,WAS IST LOS?! Der Komplette stamm ist da Moin:Ihr wollt wissen,was LOS IST,GESTERN WAR MEIN GEBURTSTAG,HIER HATTE KEIN ARSCH DACHTE DRAN!!! Alle schauen Geschockt Moin:Widersehen,Ihr arschlöscher Springtrap's beschwöhrung Bone king:Springtrap,das war ein Drache,denn müssen wir Beschwöhren Scar:Denn kann man nur mit diesem Lied wecken Bone king:Worauf warten wir??? Im Hauptquatier Feuertsturm:Springtrap,NICHT DER SCHON WIEDER?! Nachtklaue:Wer ist das?? Blitz:Er ist der Freund von schock,Er starb,als er Denn Vater feuersturm's UMGEBRACHT HAT!!!,Mit diesem Lied kann er geweckt werden,And der Spitze des Mord-gebirges Sturm:Die sind da SCHON Blitz:WTF,HALTEN WIR SIE AUF!!! An der Spitze Scar:Kann hier jemand Singen? Blitz:Nun Ja,Ich schon,bin aber hier,um euch aufzuhalten Feuersturm:SCHNAPPT EUCH DAS LIED!!! Schock:NICHT SO SCHNELL!!!,Ich kannte deinen Vater,so kenne Ich deine moves So greift er an Alle halten sie auf,Aber es kann nicht Verhindert werden Böser Drache:Hmmmm,LOS GEHT'S!!! Er singt das Lied:,,LEAVE ME ALONE,IM CAUGHT TO THE BONE,THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN,GOD DAMN HE'S NOT ALONE(Vier mal) ,,I AM THE SPRINGTRAP,COME TO SEE THE SHOW TONIGHT,TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ONTO ME,MY BODY IS READY,NOW BEGINN NOW,THE SPRINGTRAP IS COMING QONGUER ALL YOUR CRIES,THE PHANTOM'S ARE THE LESS OF YOUR WORRIES,SO YOU BETTER HURRY,JUST CRANK THE NOISE IM SPRINGTRAP,ITS TIME TO DIE!!! Springtrap steht auf Blitz:DAS IST SCHRECKLICH Feuertsturm:Ja,er ist wieder da Blitz:NEIN,Ich meinte,Ich könnte besser singen Springtrap: Ich war nie weg Große Probleme Irgendein Idiot hat etwas Erfunden,was man Shopping nennt,Die weiblichen Drachen lieben es,Die Männlichen wollen es TOT sehen Blitz:DIESES SHOPPING MUSS EIN ENDE FINDEN!!! Feuersturm:DAT IST NET MEHR LUSTIG!! Sturm:WOWOWO,was ist das Problem??? Feuersturm:tja,Es sind eure Mütter,sie geben das GANZE Geld FÜR SCHUHE aus Blitz:WIE DÄMLICH,WIR TRAGEN NICHT MAL SCHUHE!!! Nachtklaue:Und wieso so Nervig Feuersturm:Mein sohn,sie hat schon 40 Paare gekauft Blitz:Du glücklicher,meine hat schon 42,So VIEL GELD,WEG!!! Feuersturm:DAS REICHT,ICH GEHE DA HIN!!!,UND ZERSTÖHRE DIE LÄDEN!!! Blitz und Feuersturm gehen da rein,kaufen stadessen etwas,aber NUR,um denn Laden zu zerstöhren Feuersturm:Kampf-Drachen RÜSTUNG aus OBSIDIAN!!! Blitz:Beindruckend,wir würden uns Unbeliebt machen,würden wir das hier Beenden,ABER ZUERST DIE OBSIDIAN RÜSTUNG!!! Später Blitz und Feuersturm:WAS HABT IHR DENN DA?! Nachtklaue und Sturm:Sogenannte IPHONES,Sie kosten 2000,Unsere mütter haben sie uns Gekauft Feuersturm;Nun ja,die Obsidian rüstung wird euch Gut stehen,sie ist Schwarz Blitz:Und SEHR stark,aber wir müssen erst euren Müttern klar machen,NICHT ALLES AUF EINMAL AUSZUGEBEN!!! Nachtklaue:Wiviel kosteten denn die Rüstungen Feuersturm:6000,WIESO?! So versuchen sie es....Mit erfolg Blitz:Sind das nicht Drachen von Tylon Feuersturm:Sei net alber'n,MOMENT!!!,KOMPLETTE ARMEE!!!,ANGRIIFF!!! So folgt eine Schlacht,am Ende bleiben nur noch Blitz und Feuersturm übrig Blitz:ALLES muss man SELBER machen!!! Dank ihrer Obsidian Rüstung können sie alleine die Komplette armee schlagen Feuersturm:Ich sagte doch,sie ist stark FINALE Ein Meteorit ist eingeschlagen,Wie es sich heraustellt,hat Springtrap damit SEINE ARMEE zur welt gebracht,So kommt die Finale schlacht,Ein Portal öffnet sich,was dort herauskommt,ist sine ARMEE,und das Portal muss zerstöhrt werden,dafür muss Springtrap besiegt werden Feuersturm:Sie hatten ihn in diese Dimension gesperrt,mein VATER starb dabei Blitz:Ist jetzt egal,WENN WIR JETZT SIEGEN,WIRD FÜR IMMER FRIEDEN HERSCHEN!!! ja wirklich Spiritius:Verlieren wir,wird Die Welt von Kristallen zerstöhrt Krieger:IST DOCH EGAL,AUF ZUR SCHLACHT!!! Im Schlachtfelt,NEW YORK CITY(Später) Springtrap:So,so,da sperrt man Jemanden für 1000 Jahre in eine Dimension,Da sieht später ja ganz anders aus,Sind die Rüstungen etwa aus OBSIDIAN!!! Schock:Springtrap und Ich vernichen euchte,oh,und Blitz,mein Sohn,du kannst noch ruhig die Seite wechseln Blitz:NUR über meine Leiche Springtrap:Wie dem auch sei,BEENDEN WIR ES!!! Dieses Portal wird euch alle TÖTEN Feuersturm:KEINE PRIOTITÄT,ANGRIFF!!! So folgt eine GROßE Schlacht,die alles Entscheidet Flash:WIR BRAUCHEN MEHR FEUER!!! Gronckel:Verstärkung durch Alpträume in ANMARSCH Flash:GUT Schock:Du hast sehr viel gelernt,Aber nicht,wann man aufgeben sollte Blitz:Glaubts du,meine Mutter hätte das gewollt Schock:NÖ,aber ist doch egal,sehe Ich etwa aus wie ein Hellseher Riron:GENUG!!!,LASST UNS DIE ZERROBEN Springtrap:ICH HABE DENN PASSENDEN HERAUSFORDERER!!! Ein anderer Überwilder steickt aus denn See,ihr kennt die Szene So kämpfen beide,Bis beide K.O sind Springtrap:Feuersturm,dein Vater starb nicht durch meine Verbannung,er STARB DURCH MEINE HAND!!! Feuersturm:Deshalb bin Ich hier,um ihn zu rächen Springtrap:TRAU DICH!!! AM ENDE,wo nur noch Blitz,Feuersturm und Spiritius gegen Springtrap,Scock und Black Flash stehen,ENTSCHEIDEN SIE ALLES MIT DENN FINALEN SCHLAG Blitz:FÜR DIE WELT!!! Spiritius:FÜR DAS LEBEN Feuersturm:FÜR MEINEN VATER!!! nach diesen worten gewinnen sie Es folgt eine Explosion Feuersturm wacht in eine Traum-welt auf Plazma-burst:Mein Sohn,du hast mich gerächt,danke,vielen dank Feuersturm:MOMENT,es gibt noch so viele dinge,die Ich wissen will,wer ist meine Mutter,lebt sie noch,wo ist sie Plazma burst:Tut mir leid,Sie starb schon,Schock hatte sie getötet,nachdem er mich besiegt hat,Aber Ich traue Blitz net so richtig,wie der Vater,so der Sohn Feuersturm:NEIN!!!,der ist net so Plazma-burst:Sei Trotzdem auf der hut,UND WACH AUF Spiritius:WACH AUF!!! Feuersturm:WAHHH!!! Spiritius:WOH!!! Blitz:Was war da eben Feuersturm:Der geist meine Vaters,er hat mit mir geredet,Ich weiß nun alles,wer Ich bin,wo Ich herkomme Blitz:Sehr gut,alle warten auf dich Feuersturm steigt auf eine Felsspitze und Brüllt so laut wie er kann,mit Drachen-feuer begleitet JEDOCH Später Springtrap:HAHAHAHA!!!,Er weiß net,wir leben noch,und der Gefangene auch,IST DAS NICHT SO....PLAZMA-BURST!!! Trotzdem ist das meine Letzte geschichte,Ich hab keine lust mehr auf Fortsetzung...BYE! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag